


Bring Me The Murder Men (Slasher HCs)

by slasher_abyss



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, IT (2017), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Panic Attacks, Slasher Headcanons, Slashers x reader, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, diverse s/o's, figured i'd post 'em here too, s/o is normally depicted as female, some of the newer HC's depict a more gender-neutral s/o, such as: demon. blind. squeamish. depressed. etc..., unhealthy family dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_abyss/pseuds/slasher_abyss
Summary: A bunch of slasher headcanons from my Tumblr! (slasher-abyss) In no particular order really.I do not take requests here, but I do on Tumblr, so just throw me an ask over there!Some of these are probably gonna get NSFW eventually, so I give you a forewarning.





	1. Slashers With An Inexpressive/ Emotionally Guarded S/O

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: These were supposed to be short headcanons but I got carried away with detail, but here’s some unemotional s/o HCs for Jason, Bubba, Michael, and Brahms.

**_Jason_ **

♡ It’s frustrating to say in the least for both parties. While Jason still loves you with every remaining fiber of his being, your unreadable exterior can sometimes make communication even more of a barrier than his lack of speech does.

♡ He wants to know what you’re feeling all the time, and will go to extreme lengths to figure out how.

♡ In all honesty, he is like a loyal, dedicated puppy, and he gets excited when he starts learning how to solve the mysterious crossword puzzle that is you. (He totally did those in the newspapers as a child and no one can convince me otherwise)

♡ Once he draws your emotions out he will most definitely cry if you cry.

♡ He is the bestest boy, and will hug you through it all.

♡ You two may develop “a secret for a secret” policy where if you open up about something, Jason must too.

♡ Baby steps, you’re a stubborn code to crack and he wholeheartedly accepts that challenge.

♡ When you’re comfortable enough to start picking up pet names he will melt, he loves being called nice things so any “sweetie”, “honey” or “handsome” put in place of his name will send him over the moon.

**_Michael_ **

♡ He is probably even worse than you, and will not even notice at first.

♡ The path to any sort of relationship with this man will take excruciatingly long unless you make the first steps, he certainly won’t open up before you.

♡ Trust issues on both sides will inevitably shake up the pot of chicken noodle awkward-tension-soup, so if you can’t learn to trust him he will never ever trust you.

♡ In the beginning, you are simply a provider of a place to crash after long nights of killing, you will not get special treatment or attention until he starts to grow attached to you as a human being and not a housing unit.

♡ Eventually, once you are closer, and a solid bond of trust is formed Michael will stick to you like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe. (ew)

♡ Will **not** leave you alone when he actually wants attention, doesn’t matter what you're doing, you’re going to love him and love him now.

♡ That's when he will start thinking about your indifference to most things, he’s probably never seen you cry, or angry, but your soft spot is quite clearly him.

♡ At night is when all of the walls crumble, and your masks are nowhere in sight. (his literally and yours figuratively). 

♡ When you _can sleep_ , you do so wrapped around each other, though don’t be surprised if he’s not there when you wake up. 

♡ And when Michael can’t sleep or has nightmares you will talk to him for hours, your voice and the feeling of your arms around him are the only things that calm him anymore.

♡ Don’t even expect the “L” word to be used by either party, in any situation until long into your relationship (granted that you get that far)

♡ Give tender loving care to him and it will _eventually_ make it’s way back to you.

 

**_Bubba_ **

♡ Bound to cause some problems. Bubba feels very deeply, he’s is a very emotional boy.

♡ Therefore, your complete lack of emotion will probably rub him the wrong way at first, he will be cautious of you but unbearably curious.

♡ The only other woman he’s really ever had in his life was his mother and she expressed herself (she had quite the temper) very openly, so dealing with you will be like learning how to communicate with an extraterrestrial to him.

♡ But, once he sees you being tender with him once, even if it was as simple as expressing worry for a bruise he will be addicted to seeing more of that part of you.

♡ The poor boy would even bruise himself again if that meant getting your kind, loving attention.

♡ For him, any sign of you caring for him counts.

♡ Once you make it clear that you don’t actually hate him (to his ultimate relief) and just have a hard time with your emotions, he will make it his own personal goal of making you as comfortable as possible around him.

♡ He wants you to like him, and he wants you to be proud of him so when he does something that you like **_please_** praise him for it.

♡ The first time you break down or let him in completely he will probably cry- a lot, with you and for you.

♡ If you explain to him that you don’t like crying because you feel weak or pathetic he will babble and shake his head and hug you until he convinces you otherwise.

♡ When you do let yourself cry, it’s usually very much from bottling it all up for so long, and it will most likely be over something minor.

♡ Comforting cuddles all the way~

♡ He always thinks you’re the prettiest when you actually express your emotions, even when you cry, like ugly-sobbing-cry he’ll still think you’re the most beautiful thing to ever live.

♡ Bubba is very sensitive and pessimistic or sarcastic side comments can get under his skin if you don’t tread carefully, he doesn’t get all of your dry humor so he might take some of it to heart.

♡ Snuggle up with him afterward and he’ll perk right up, really it’s that easy to make him happy.

♡ Praise is something that Bubba feeds on, especially _yours_ , so in order to keep your boy feeling loved and happy, you’re gonna have to start voicing your approval more often.

 

**_Brahms_ **

♡ It’s bound to piss him off sooner or later, he demands constant attention and if you’re spending too much time brooding he’s bound to throw a tantrum.

♡ Brahms needs a nurturing and motherly S/O, someone who can make him feel safe, loved, and cared for. So, you’re going to have to come out of that shell sooner (preferably) or later (not too late).

♡ If you’re the type of inexpressive person that can fake smiles, enthusiasm, and compliments than this might be the job for you.

♡ Brahms will need all of the above even if you don’t entirely mean them.

♡ Once you grow more comfortable with Brahms and really start getting into your job of caring for him, it becomes less of an annoying chore and more of genuine concern for his wellbeing.

♡ You can’t know for sure if Brahms will completely understand but if you feel comfortable enough to talk to him about your issues with expressing your feelings it will certainly help, he will be more mindful of pushing you too far.

♡ Brahms is by nature a relatively selfish manchild, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about how you feel, if you aren’t happy then how can he truly be?

♡ Tip: Brahms clings, so get used to him being glued to your side 24/7, cus once he’s got a taste of you and your affection he won’t want to let go.

♡ If you are upset he will eventually notice, it might take an hour or two of him watching you but once he knows he will pester you about it until you come clean, so he can make you smile for him again.

♡ Are you a reserved bookworm-y type? Well, you can say goodbye to that, Brahms is gonna want you to read to him whenever he sees you doing it.

♡ He’ll lay his head in your lap as you irritatedly but defeatedly run your comforting fingers through his dark curls as you softly read to him, since he doesn’t stick around in the walls anymore you don’t have to speak nearly as loud for him to hear.

♡ If you have sleeping issues such as insomnia or nighttime paranoia he will want to stay up with you, but a firm “It’s time for bed, Brahms” will quell any further arguments.

♡ Expect sleepy, grumpy grumbles of distaste as he begrudgingly slips under the covers though, he tends to be crankier and complain more when he’s tired.


	2. Slashers With A S/O Previously In An Abusive Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Love your writing!! Could you do some headcanons about Michael, Bubba, and Thomas having an s/o that was previously in an abusive relationship??"
> 
> _**Thank you~! ah, you’re a sweetheart. And yes I sure can!** _
> 
> _**A/N: Here ya go! Hope this’s what you asked for. (Why can nothing I write be short?)  
>  Warnings: mentions of abuse.** _
> 
> _**. . .** _

**_Michael_ **

♡ It probably took you a long time to gather the courage to tell Michael about your abusive ex, it’s hard to imagine that he’d understand. In fact, it doesn’t even come up until he notices sometimes you flinch when he reaches for you.

♡ Abuse is no laughing matter, and it can really damage people. This being said being around someone like Michael is bound to bring up some unpleasant memories that cause you to be almost as skittish to touch as he is.

♡ You finally cave and tell him after a particularly intense panic attack occurred when he came home angry. Michael is _livid_. Not at you, more so with himself, and whoever had hurt you in the past.

♡ You have to understand that Michael cares deeply about your safety, and even if he sucks at showing it, he can’t stand the thought of you feeling unsafe around him.

♡ It really messes him up. You’re going to have to tell him that he can’t kill everyone who has hurt you before you met, even if he swears he can.

♡ If you ever have bad recalls, flashbacks, nightmares about a past abusive relationship Michael will be there. He’s not good at comforting you, but if he’s in the right head space he’ll hold you when you get shaky.

♡ **Protective Mikey is Protective**. He won’t like you going out on your own anymore, probably will watch over you throughout the day when you’re out, you can just be going to the laundromat and Michael is in a fucking bush with binoculars.

♡ You can only pray for the poor souls who dare approach you too ‘threateningly’ or make you outwardly react in any way.

♡ If your ex(s) ever dare come around again, and Michael finds out… it’s a useless effort to stop him from doing the inevitable. If this monster thought it was okay to make you feel pain, then they do not deserve to live to Michael.

 

**_Bubba_ **

♡ Bubba knows what it’s like to be around mentally and physically abusive people, he grew up living in fear of his family, so on that level, he will understand.  
He knows how scary it is to have someone you care about use, manipulate, or belittle you.

♡ But he could never imagine hurting you. To ask him to harm you would be like asking a blind man to see again, he just wouldn’t be able to do it.

♡ You were good at hiding it for a while until the day you had a panic attack when he scared you by accident.

♡ All he did was sneak up on you to hug you from behind as you did the dishes and you _freaked_ , crouching down low with your hands protectively clutching your head and a stream of phrases like: “I’m sorry!”, “please don’t hurt me!”, and “It’s not my fault!” come rushing through panicked your panicked lips.

♡ You had to shakily explain to an equally panicked Bubba that you just had a bad recall, and that it wasn’t his fault, that it wasn’t him you had been afraid of.

♡ Bubba is heartbroken when you tell him about having previously been in an abusive relationship, and how it has shaken you a little. He’s in full sobbing-and-clinging-to-you-mode by the time you finish.

♡ He’s so fucking happy when you tell him he makes you feel good, and you know he’d never hurt you. So relieved to know you trust him so much after all you’ve gone through.

♡ If you have flashbacks or nightmares of that monster you’d once been chained to, here comes Doctor Bubba to make you feel 110% loved and safe again. Remedies include: Cuddles for days, Bubba and Chop bringing out the radio and dancing with you alllll day. And of course, Bubba has a candy stash for when you need it.

♡ Bubba just wants you to be happy, because you make him feel so good, and he wants to show you he can do the same.

 

**_Thomas_ **

♡ Thomas knows what it’s like to feel ugly, useless, or simply not good for nothin’. You can thank years of childhood discrimination, bullying, and torment along with a rather insensitive upbringing for that. He gets that.

♡ But he could never understand how someone could treat the one they swore to love and care for like they were lower than dirt.

♡ He notices the way you flinch when he reaches for you sometimes, the way you jerk away from Mama sometimes with a look holding an indescribable fear.

♡ He was like that once, _with you_. But he knows you love him now, don’t you know he adores you? That his Mama adores you? Why did were you afraid?

♡ It’s best he knows before he starts blaming himself and distancing himself from you in fear that he’s hurting you somehow.

♡ This is his first relationship, and from what little he knows of them, partners are supposed to love each other.

♡ You can imagine the rude awakening he gets when you finally tell him someone abused you in the past, someone who was supposed to be your significant other!

♡ It breaks his heart into tiny little pieces while amping up that protective testosterone to extreme levels.

♡ Who in their right mind would treat you like that? He doesn’t understand, you’re beautiful and talented, and smart, and so sweet— there’s no reason for you to be degraded!

♡ He was the ugly one (in his mind) not you, you deserved far better than what you endured with that- that… useless waste of a sperm cell you had been with before!

♡ After Thomas knows, he’ll never forget to make you feel like a queen. He’ll ensure you are safe, loved, and cherished like the treasure you were to him.

♡ He’s gonna be stuck to your side whenever he’s not working. Heaven forbid you go outside, he’s coming with you whether you want it or not. Don’t try to reason with him, he’s stubborn when it comes to your safety.

♡ If anyone— especially a male even _looks_ at you too long, he’s putting himself between you and them. No one is _ever_ going to hurt you again.

♡ Thomas would do anything to make you feel safe, he’d kill for you in a heartbeat.

♡ Thomas lives for the times you tell him that you trust him more than anybody else, that he can make you feel just as amazing of a person as you make him feel every day that he gets to wake up to you.


	3. Slashers With An Injured S/O (Michael, Jason, Thomas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouchmyfknbones asked:
> 
> "I just want through and read a lot of your posts and I gotta say you’re hella good! I was wondering if you could write some head cannons for my mans Michael, Jason, and Thomas with a S/O who broke like an arm or something? They all hurt people so I was wondering how you’d think they’d react to someone they actually care for gettin’ hurt."
> 
> __  
> **A/n: Aw thank you! Really, it means a lot that you think so, I work pretty damn hard on my writings. And sure thing! Here ya go, I hope this is what you had in mind.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **. . .**  
> 

**_Michael_ **

**♡ It’s Inspector Michael time!** Go go gadget- shove a knife in whoever hurt you’s throat.

♡ You will have to explain to him that it was an accident, and no one is to blame but yourself for it.

♡ Michael is immediately going to jump to the conclusion that somebody’s gotta die because you got hurt. This guy is unreasonable when there’s revenge involved.

♡ He prioritizes your safety, and even if he sucks ass at showing it, he does care. In fact, whenever you are hurt it shakes him up, makes him increasingly possessive with you.

♡ Michael seems like he doesn’t really care about it after the initial reaction, but he stays at home a tad longer now, and you may not know it, but he’s constantly keeping a close eye on you.

♡ The moment you stand up or go to clean or pick something up his head shoots over to see what you’re doing.

♡ It’s kind of scary, you can barely make a sound, just a small creak in the floorboards and Michael is there. If you drop something while attempting to do a task one-handedly, chances are he’s going to pick it up for you before you even bend down.

♡ This man’s on high alert as it is, but when you’re in a vulnerable state such as this his hyper-awareness bumps up to almost inhuman levels.

♡ You’re in pain or your arm’s aching? Make one hiss of ‘ow!’ and he knows, without even being in the same damn room!

♡ You can tell that he feels guilty for not being there to protect you, even from yourself.

♡ The honest truth is that Michael likes you to depend on him, it gives him a sense of purpose. This was an example of a time Michael felt like he failed you, and that’s a dangerous feeling for him to have.

♡ “It’s not your fault, Michael. You need to let that go, I’m alive aren’t I?”

_♡ ‘Your arm. I wasn’t there.’_

♡ “I can take care of myself.”

♡ You don’t understand that he doesn’t want you to _have to._

 

**_Jason_**

♡ If you come home with a _scratch_ Jason freaks out, imagine his panic he comes back and you’ve somehow broken your arm?

♡ He’s a mess, checking you over, holding your arm so gently you can barely feel his trembling fingers. He’s hurt so many people, done so much damage without a sliver of remorse. But you, you’re his whole world, and he can’t stand the thought of you being hurt.

♡ It literally breaks him, what good is he if he wasn’t able to protect you?

♡ Jason hasn’t a single clue what to do, he’s got no medical experience or knowledge. And since there’s not a hospital around for miles, you’ll have to take care of your injury yourself.  


♡ Once you’ve calmed him down enough you can send him out on a medical supply run, those old cabins are bound to have something right?  


♡ Jason feels incredibly bad about it, and you can tell. He’s constantly at your side after that, making sure you don’t somehow injure yourself again or further.  


♡ He is also going to treat you with utmost care. And you thought he was gentle before! Now he treats you like glass, and while it’s sweet and all, it gets annoying. _Fast._  


♡ “Jason, I am not glass! I don’t need to be treated like some delicate porcelain doll for fuck’s sake!”  


♡ He feels bad that he’s made you feel dependent, he might be more than okay with doing everything for you, but he never thought about how it might affect you emotionally.  


♡ You’ll have to get used to the fact that Jason loves you way too much to lose you, and that every little scratch, bruise, and cut you get is painful for him to see. No matter how small. 

_**Thomas** _

♡ Thomas flips out over it, the moment it happens he has you swept up off your feet and is rushing you to Luda Mae. Charlie is probably going to have to remove Thomas from the room when she’s working on you.

♡ Your moans of pain dig deep, and he feels awful. How could he let this happen? He should have been more careful with you!

♡ Thomas is afraid to touch you after that, scared of hurting you. He feels like he doesn’t deserve the right to touch you.

♡ His first instinct is to distance himself from you, but he can’t stay away for long. He worries too much that you’ll injure yourself further when he’s not there with you.

♡ “Thomas, if you don’t fucking _hug me_ right now I swear to god.”

♡ With your help, you can teach him to forgive himself. Thomas’s worst fear is losing you, you mean everything to him, which is why he reacts so intensely.

♡ When you heal up, the way you bounce back from the injury really enlightens him to the fact that you’re tough. He’s so fucking proud of you, you’ve proven it’s gonna take a lot more than a broken arm to take you out.

♡ Just… try not to let it happen again alright? Thomas might not survive the next heart attack, the poor boy.


	4. Slashers With A S/O Struggling With Anixety/Paranoia (Michael, Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy-wolfling asked:
> 
> "Oml I Swear You're Too Talented To Be Real No Homo-- Can I get some HCs for slashy boyyos (Jason and Michael) and a s/o that regularly is overwhelmed with panic and anxiety in the shower or whenever they're alone in the dark? (IDK if this is common in most people, but it has really been a problem for me in the past and still is /I'm doing better tho ;v;/ so y e a h - also I apologize for rambling--) PS. Have a lovely rest of your day!"
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _A/n: Oh?? My God??? You’re like???? Serious?????? Don’t make me cry! Seriously, thank you though, you’re a babe– no homo. From my personal experience, anxiety is relatively common, so you are not alone. I have some pretty bad anxiety and paranoia myself, but I’m medicated for it. I am glad to hear you are doing better <3 Don’t you worry about rambling, you’re fine! You have a lovely rest of your day as well~! OH, and here’s your request!_**
> 
> **Warnings: Anxiety, paranoia, panic attacks.**
> 
> **Also a prompt thingy: “Anxiety is one cryptic bitch, that’s something you’ve learned over the years.”  
> . . .**

_**Jason Voorhees** _

♡ Honestly, Jason has some anxiety too. In a different way and for a different reason perhaps, but still, he isn’t in the dark about it.

♡ If anything it makes his desire to protect you that much stronger. He can’t defend you from our own destructive thoughts and worries, but he can distract you from them, even if only for a little while.

♡ On particularly bad days where the weighted anxiety you must endure is at it’s worst, Jason is there to be your giant teddy bear and the best emotionally supportive affection you could ever dream of having.

♡ Seriously, this guy’s got some unearthly talent of making you feel safe. He lets you cry on him, say what you need to say and watches with an agonized expression as you vent to him your deepest of concerns.

♡ It pains him to hear that you worry yourself to death like this, and over so many of the littlest things.

♡ The first panic attack you had with him scared him half to death, he didn’t know what was happening.

♡ One moment you were just looking a bit sullen, sitting in the other room and then you couldn’t breathe.

♡ He was so afraid, he was holding you as you shook on the ground, sobbing into your hair. He was afraid that you were dying somehow.

♡ Once you’ve been calmed by him rocking you in his arms and come back around from your spiral of irrational terror, Jason is so relieved!

♡ He knows what causes them now, and knows what to do when they occur after being with you so long.

♡ Jason is so sweet to you, always so understanding, so sympathetic, and caring. He’s patient with your anxiety, and he’s become your antidote, even if only temporary.

♡ Besides, as long as he’s around you’ll never go without a good dose of his love. He’s your protector, feelings and all.

 

_**Michael** _

♡ Chances are, Michael is not going to understand what anxiety feels like. He’s never felt it— _or much of anything at all actually-_ so, in turn, he is not the best of empathists.

♡ He doesn’t understand why you worry so much, about every little thing. He finds it annoying at first, why couldn’t you sob to yourself somewhere else?

♡ But when Michael feels it for the first time, his entire perspective on it changes. He first experiences this when one of his victims gets pretty close to harming you lethally.

♡ You had refused to say where he’d been, and the panicking person of interest reacted rather violently.

♡ Michael had a hand crushing that victim’s wrist before another shot could be fired. It was a bullet wound that embedded deep in your shoulder and it’s the first time you’d seen Michael panic.

♡ You could hear his heavy breathing, feel his scrambling hands as they searched you, and most importantly you could see the fear in his eyes.

♡ You wound healed nicely, but Michael did not.

♡ Something in him changed, and all of a sudden you weren’t curled up in a ball on your blank grey sheets, just laying in the dark and wallowing in your own sickening paranoia.

♡ You startled the first time you felt Michael actually hold you, and without you initiating it!

♡ That is also the first time you had ever ‘heard’ him _apologize._

♡ Michael is still a bit clueless to your condition, you experience the pain of anxiety daily, and that he still does not entirely understand.

♡ You will 1000% get hooked on cuddling with him when you have anxiety spikes or mood swings.

♡ Most of the time he will thrash and protest, but if he sees that you are truly that upset… half of the time he will cave and just lay still. Other times… eh, you’re on your own kid.

♡ In conclusion, Michael is a horrible therapist, but you can tap his fine ass whenever you want. Or just dubiously cuddle him or something…? Case closed.

♡ _Moral of the story: If you want a big tiddy bf **with feelings** , scroll back up chads._


	5. Brahms With An Acrobat S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Can you do an hc where Brahms s/o is like an acrobat? Like they'll climb ANYTHING and the positions they relax in on the couch are outrageous"
> 
> **  
> _A/n: Thanks for your request! I haven’t done Brahms in a while, and while this is rather unrelated I read in the weirdest fuckin’ positions ever. Like I can be half on the floor, half on my bed, upside down just reading like it’s the most normal thing in the world. ~~(my friend does not agree)~~_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Anyways, I hope you like it! ❤️_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _. . ._  
>  **

_**Brahms With An Acrobat S/O.** _

♡ Honestly, Brahms is fascinated with you. With how easily you can bend and curve your body into complex shapes and arcs, It’s really beautiful to him. He’s only ever seen someone who could stretch so easily in his story books of folklore and myth.

♡ His Mummy used to do light yoga when he was very young, but that was different from the exercise you did. It’s so extreme, so… painful looking, but you’ve assured him on multiple occasions that it only hurts if you get out of shape.

♡ An excuse you can use to convince him to let you be for a couple of hours to keep in shape, doing your daily grind of workouts and stretches.

♡ All you have to do is whip out the mat for a warm-up and Brahms is coming over for a front-row seat, just watching with bright sparkling eyes as you maneuver your body like it was made of elastic.

♡ You’re quite the climber too! Brahms watches in curious awe as you climb up shelves, counters, beams, anything you could get a good grip on- you were climbing on it. Since the Heelshire home is just so big, it’s almost like your personal playground, there are so many places to squeeze yourself into or climb onto.

♡ One morning, after he’d taken an initiative to wake himself up now that you weren’t just his nanny anymore, Brahms woke up and couldn’t find you! It’s like you’d vanished!

♡ All his panic was quickly washed away when he saw you on one of the beams, elevated well a ways above the floor, just laying on it like a cat with one of your magazines and your morning coffee.

♡ Brahms wishes he could be as flexible and agile as you, so he could climb and play with you, but he knows he is just… not built for it. You don’t think he’d have the patience to train his body for it, so Brahms just watches you from the ground.

♡ The times where you do sit in normal-people places like the couch, you sit in completely **NOT** normal-people positions that kind of freak him out. Sometimes you are just laying back on the back of the couch with your upper half bent over the cushions and your legs dangling off the back of the sofa.

♡ Other times you have one ankle bent up and back around the back of your head as you casually watch TV. It’s a bit mortifying to watch you stretch the limits of your body that way, sometimes he fears you may one day break!

♡ You definitely make cuddling an interesting experience though, who knew there were so many different ways to snuggle?

. . .


	6. Tiffany With a Squeamish S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked:
> 
> "Could I request Tiffany with a squeamish SO?"
> 
> **_A/N: Of course, here you go! Love me some, Tiff._ **
> 
> **_. . ._ **

_**Tiffany Valentine With a Squeamish S/O** _

♡ First of all, Tiffany is a serial killer, and knowing this she’s gonna be impressed that you have the guts to be in a relationship with her anyways.

♡ I mean, c’mon you can’t stand blood but you still want her? To her that means everything, it’s what seals the deal with you being her lover.

♡ It’ll cause some problems probably frequently, Tiffany is in no way shy or reserved with you about her killings. She straight up shows you pictures of ‘work’ all the time, you struggle to keep the bile down but you manage with the excited look she gives you.

♡ If it gets bad enough, she’ll try to keep you out of all of it. She may be proud of her murders and want to show off, but she won’t risk you leaving her because of it.

♡ “I’m sorry, Sweetface, I didn’t mean to scare you.” “You wanna step out, baby?” “What? You act like you’ve never seen a dead guy before— _oh_ , no don’t cry!”

♡ You’ll have a lot of moments where you come over to her trailer, open the door, see a dead body or Tiffany with a knife stuck in somebody’s throat. She holds your hair as you throw up afterward, she feels bad whenever it happens.

♡ Luckily, Tiff cares about how she looks to you, so you’ll rarely have to see her covered in blood. And when she does look like a horror queen, she especially enjoys when you help clean her up though~

♡ It’s best you learn to overcome your aversion to gore eventually, Tiffany is seriously into some dark shit.

♡ The day you muster up the courage to ask her if she needed help moving bodies is a day you get to see a super affectionate girlfriend. She likes people doing things for her.

♡ No doubt you’re eventually going to get dragged into her murders, you’re going to see a lot of blood dating Tiffany, and if you don’t want it to be yours you’d better learn to live with it. Tiffany may love you, but she isn’t going to change for you.

. . .


	7. Slashers With A Blind S/o (Jason, Michael, Bubba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked:
> 
> Hi! I saw your requests were open. I was wondering if you could do headcannons on how the slashers of your choice would react to a blind S/o? Maybe first impressions and then current impressions. Thank you so much! I love the way you write
> 
> **A/n: Oh, of course! And thank you, I’m so glad you enjoy my writing! (Also, I apologize that it took me so long to answer this ;-;) I did Jason, Michael, and Bubba for this one, thanks for letting me choose!** 🖤
> 
> . . .

**_Jason_ **

♡ His first reaction is absolute confusion. I doubt Jason knows much about blindness, given his background. You were wandering aimlessly through the woods of Crystal Lake, your friends long ditched you after being attacked. They didn’t even have the piece of mind to tell you to run or what was happening, all you heard was screaming, and then you were alone.

♡ You weren’t completely blind per se, like most blind people you could still see light and dark, but that was it. Sometimes you could see blurry outlines of large objects, but it was night time, so you had to keep your hands out for every tree you may pass or inevitably run into.

♡ You were cold, afraid, and left for whoever had chased your ‘friends’ away to be killed.

♡ Surely enough, Jason found you, and quite easily too. You were moving slowly and made all kinds of sound, not stealthy at all in your clumsiness. The moment he realized you couldn’t see him, he stopped, dumbfounded.

♡ You were different, blind, as you called it. And apparently, your friends saw no value in you to leave you alone with your disability, for that he understood. He drowned because the other kids saw no value in him, he wouldn’t let that happen to you.

♡ “Did they make fun of you too? Is that why you kill? I understand.” No one had ever talked to him with such sympathy before other than his beloved mother. Sure he was deformed, and dead, but he could still see.

♡ He let you stay in the forest with him, his cabin was beyond sustainable for you to live in, so he let you to one in much better shape for you to familiarize yourself with. It was rocky at first, you ran into things often, got frustrated just as frequently, and he worried for you constantly.

♡ But now, after being together so long, he’s learned every which way to care for you. You know your cabin, and more than half of the forest by heart now, so Jason doesn’t have to worry about you getting lost as much anymore.

♡ He still holds your hand or arm to lead you around out of sheer habit, but you don’t mind it. It seems to keep his anxiety at bay to lead you because there’s no way for you to hurt yourself.

♡ Jason is almost glad that you can’t see his face, his real face. You’re not a ‘face feeler’ but the few times you’ve reminded him he didn’t need to wear his mask around you because you truly would never think he was ugly, even if you could spontaneously see one day.

 

**_Michael_ **

♡ **WHat tHe fUck? aRe yoU dOinG?** At first, Michael is a bit ticked off by your clumsiness, and the way you literally stared at him and said, “Hello? Who’s there? Merry? Pippin?” (Your service dogs) 

♡ He’s confused beyond belief, can you not see him? You ran right into him!

♡ “Excuse me— wait, who are you, why are you in my house?” You reached over to tap him looking for his shoulder but not tall enough to get there. And that’s when Michael noticed how grey your eyes looked, he stumbled back away from you, instinctively covering his blind eye with his hand.

♡ You really couldn't see him. Michael lacks empathy, and overall kindness in general, but he lets you live. And even more surprisingly, he comes back.

♡ “Hello? Is that you again?”, His head cocks to the side, and he taps your shoulder twice with the handle of his knife. “You don’t talk much do you?”, another tap. You smile, and Michael hasn’t a clue as to why.

♡ His intrigue is what kept you alive, your strange kindness is what kept him coming back to check on you, and the unexpected fondness he’d grown for you made him stay.

♡ He knows you can’t see him, but sometimes it feels like you can. You always know where to reach to grab things, or how close he is to you. You say you can see blurry shadows and can make out some forms of dark and light, but other than that, your vision is void.

♡ It’s not a barrier between you, you know who he is and that he kills people. But perhaps because you can’t see him kill is why you’ve grown so indifferent to it.

♡ Michael particularly likes that even though you know your house well, you still grab onto him sometimes and let him lead you around. You trust him. Don’t trust him not to purposely sneak up on you sometimes though, he likes to challenge himself creeping up on you since your other senses make it hard for him to approach without you knowing.

♡ He hates your dogs by the way. You call them ‘hobbits’ for some reason, and it just confuses him. Don’t forget to feed Michael, _you know his history with dogs._

 

_**Bubba** _

♡ Bubba didn’t feel right killing someone who was helpless _and blind_ , it just seemed wrong. He felt bad for you, he couldn’t imagine a world without his sight. If he couldn’t see, he couldn't butcher, make his masks or do his chores, and his family wouldn’t keep him around if he couldn’t work.

♡ So he kept you, kind of like a pet at first. The Sawyers didn’t like it too much, kind of freaked out by you, and your greyed blank stare. But after learning of your sweet and caring personality and your determination to do all you could despite your blindness, they grew to like you.

♡ Bubba remained glued to you most of the time, always having an arm looped around yours or a hand on your back to lead you around. He gets paranoid that you’ll get hurt all the time, so he sticks around to keep an eye on you when he can. He also loves that you’re so affectionate with him, always kissing his cheek when you could aim correctly and letting him hug you.

♡ You shared a room with Bubba for safety reasons in the beginning, but now it’s just because you like being around each other. 

♡ He doesn’t mind your blindness, in a way, it’s what initially drew him to you. He also never has to worry about you seeing his face and his skin disease, as sad as that sounds.

♡ You make an effort to remind him that you’d love him even if you could see him and that you fell in love with his heart, and that no type of face could change your opinion of him.

♡ He _melts_ whenever you say unintentionally sweet things like that.

♡ Bubba gets very upset when you accidentally hurt yourself though, it’s hard for him to be not there all the time since he has other responsibilities. But you’ve made a point to remind him you’ve been blind for a very long time, and you could take care of yourself. _Most of the time._

♡ Bubba’s favorite thing in the whole world is when you learn to navigate the entire house. He’s so proud of you! You still have the occasional toe-stubbing moments, and you get frustrated sometimes, but you’ve gone a long way.

♡ Chop top _will_ leave Legos on the ground as if he _wants_ to fucking kill you.


	8. Blood Kink Headcanons! (Michael, Bubba, Thomas, & Brahms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael, Bubba, Thomas, and Brahms accidentally finding out their S/O has secretly had a blood kink this whole time. 'Secretly' because they get flustered just admitting it so they've been doing their best to hide it to avoid talking about it.
> 
>  
> 
> _**A/N: Sure thing! I kind of went off track, because I struggled to write this one, but I hope it’s what you wanted nonetheless. 🖤** _
> 
> _**I do wonder how many times I wrote ‘blood’ in this…** _
> 
> **Warnings: Literally entirely NSFW, constant mentions of blood.**
> 
> **. . .**

_**Michael** _

 

♡ At first, he wouldn’t suspect it, nor would he really care if you weren’t into blood stuff, ‘cus he’ll likely be into it regardless of your fixation with it. This guy’s into some knife play, so it’ll go hand-in-hand with your blood kink.

♡ In the event that it comes up, whether in conversation or in the midst of intimacy, Michael will likely be just be spurred on even further. The idea of you _liking_ him being covered in blood while he fucks you might surprise him, but it’s unlikely it will really leave a lasting impression on him.

♡ He’ll be rougher with you, probably will bring his knife into the bedroom more often. Michael likely won’t cut you too deep, just enough to draw a satisfying amount of blood. It fucking _wrecks_ him when you press the blade further and say, “More, please”.

♡ He likes smearing you blood down your thighs, up your belly, and around your chest, sometimes he even makes shapes or spells words in it. You normally don’t notice it until the aftermath, but he often writes “M” somewhere on your body, quite obviously marking you.

♡ Now in terms of getting his blood into the picture, he will have to be in the right state of mind to allow you any sort of dominance over him. But the few occasions he does you can expect him to get really into it, Michael likes testing the limits of his pain tolerance, and this certainly is something that gets him off. He came just by being cut just as your thigh rubbed against him once.

♡ If you like to draw and write things on him too, go for it! You might want to wait to do it until just after he comes and is still recovering though, which is the interval Michael will normally let you do anything to him in. You’ve drawn hearts on him before, written your name (he loves that, but he won’t admit it), and pet names in blood.

♡ In conclusion, you won’t regret telling him about being into blood play.

 

_**Bubba** _

 

♡ **You have a what?** Bubba is indifferent to blood given his many years of working with it, and often won’t bother to wipe his hands of gore before taking you if things get hot in the basement unless you tell him to. But he wouldn’t have thought you _liked it._

♡ At first, he’s just confused. The first time you asked him to cut you, likely in the middle of sex, he probably almost had a stroke mid-thrust. Bubba doesn’t like the idea of hurting you at all, so it’s going to take a lot of convincing, and a few times of you being the one drawing your blood for him to warm up to it.

♡ Bubba is afraid of a lot of things, but one of his biggest fears is hurting you, so he will be very skittish and overly cautious about it. Now if you want to make him a bit more comfortable with the idea, its best to start small, let him ease into it or else you’ll scare him off.

♡ If you assure him it’s what you want, and it makes you feel good then Bubba will try his best to fulfill your wishes. Keep the blood play light though, small cuts only, and give him lots of reminders of how much blood you can safely lose. Once he’s comfortable with it, that’s when it can start getting more fun.

♡ Bubba loves to draw shapes, and pictures all over your skin. His favorite places to draw on are the places you’re the softest, your thighs, belly, and face. He likes you to draw on him too, but he thinks you look prettier in your own blood.

♡ Once it becomes normal to him, blood will likely become a trigger to him. You got a scratch? Skinned your knee? Cut your finger by accident? He’s already sporting a boner.  
You like to tease him with it, licking blood off your fingers just _destroys_ him.

♡ Aftercare is an absolute must. He will make sure you’re cleaned up, you haven’t lost too much blood, that nothing hurts too badly, you’re hydrated, the list goes on.  
Bubba has his panic moments, but he lives to please you, even if that means you want him to hurt you a little.

 

_**Thomas** _

 

♡ He’s a bit looser with it than Bubba, sure, it will shock him, but he won’t make a huge deal about it if you assure him that it’s safe, and it makes you feel good. Thomas hates hurting you, and seeing you in pain really makes his heart ache, so it will take some time for him to warm up to it.

♡ He’s very nervous about the whole thing, worried he’ll do something wrong, something you don’t like or he’ll accidentally go too far. Thomas needs constant reassurance that you’re okay, and that he’s doing it right, he just gets so paranoid. He wants to please you, but it’s hard to do that if you want him to intentionally hurt you!

♡ He’s indifferent to blood after so many years of working in a slaughterhouse, and later resorting to butchering people. He’s likely already handled you intimately while still covered in gore before, or straight up bent you over his bloodied work table and fucked you neither of you bothering to care how much blood was getting everywhere. But that someone else’s blood, not yours.

♡ Thomas won’t want to do it all the time. There are times that he just won’t be into it, he loves slow, and sweet sex from time to time. Void of blood, or pain, or worry. So there are gonna be times where you’ll just have to put the knife away and let him make love to you how he wants to, there are times for risks, and times for just soft loving.

♡ It’s best for you to keep the blood play at a minimum, nothing too dangerous. Thomas knows how much a body contains and how much it can lose before it gets lethal, and he will likely only be okay with .5 percent of that amount being used in the bedroom. Thomas may love you, and he wants to please you, but he will not put your life in danger because of your fixation. That’s like giving a higher dosage of drugs to an addict.

♡ Blood will 100% start turning him on after a while. While he always takes care of an injury before even thinking of anything sexual, small accidents like papercuts, biting your tongue hard enough to draw blood, really gets him going. You’ve licked a long line of your own blood up his chest before and he came almost immediately.

♡ Thomas will find drawing in your blood a little silly, but you can warm him up to the idea by writing nice things on his body like “baby”, “handsome”, “mine” and such, draw a heart and he’s likely to join in on the fun.

♡ **Aftercare.** I can not stress this enough, Thomas will not sleep until you’ve been cleaned up, cared for, given a few pain pills, and proven to be stable. Bloodplay’s fun and all, but it’s still a risk in his eyes.

 

_**Brahms** _

 

♡ Brahms is pretty in the dark when it comes to kinks, and fixations that introduce pain and masochism into the bedroom. So inevitably, he’s a bit nervous about it at first, given that he is already inexperienced as it is, and will need a lot of guidance.

♡ He’s undeniably curious though, and his enthusiasm makes up for his inexperience!

♡ If you’re embarrassed about it, he will try to assure you he really doesn’t mind. You should also slowly ease into blood play, don’t rush it, make sure you’re both comfortable and being safe about it. The last thing you want is to have to explain to a doctor how you “accidentally cut yourself” if you get too deep.

♡ Not gonna lie, Brahms is a bit of a crybaby when it comes to pain, so it will take some time and a lot of coaxing before he’s 100% okay with being cut too. He wants you to be proud of him and tell him he’s a good boy when he takes a cut well or does something you like just right.

♡ Your praise will have to co-exist when practicing blood play with him, he needs your reassurance that he’s doing something right.

♡ Brahms will draw on you all the time! He draws animals, writes sweet words in cursive, and draws hearts and stars all over your soft, pretty skin. He’s childish at heart, and giggles boyishly when you drag your fingertips over his own flesh to draw shapes, or letters. He’s very ticklish though, so he’ll squirm if you reach his ticklish spots.

♡ This fascination with drawing on you will probably lead to him using other materials to color on you, body paint, markers, anything bright and colorful if he isn’t feeling the blood thing that day.

♡ Brahms is in the middle on the ‘Hell Yeah!’ and ‘Let’s try it’ scale for blood play, he’s down to experiment if you’re willing to put in the time to teach him.

. . .


	9. Demon S/o Headcanons (Michael, Jason, & Brahms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> What would Michael, Jason, and Brahms be like with a demon s/o (I.e. horns, fangs, claws, wings, tail)?? Saw the one with an angel s/o and couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like with a demon.
> 
>  
> 
> **_A/n: Sure thing! I’ve been meaning to do something like this after all. These got so long what the fuck? They might be a little long for headcanons, but I’ll still refer to these as such._ **
> 
> **Warnings: Some NSFW.**
> 
> **. . .**

_**Michael Myers** _

 

♡ He’s initially quite skeptical of your existence, perhaps some hallucination or something his mentality had altered to make you appear demonic.

♡ Of course, he eventually finds out that you are indeed real, and are most certainly dangerous. You will be considered a major threat to him for a long time, he will have trouble trusting you, regardless of how hypocritical it sounds.

♡ Religion is not at all a factor considered in his initial mistrust of you, Michael doesn’t process Christianity— _or really care_ the way others might, so he’s not going to throw crosses at you and give you a Jesus speech.

♡ He is _threatened_ by you, which is why it will not sit well with him in the beginning.

♡ Michael grows attached to you though, his intrigue drove him to stalk you, your lack of fear in any of its forms of him drew him in and boiled his blood at the same time.

♡ Your shadow is an interesting silhouette. Pointed horns grew from each side of your head, a tapered, forked tail worked as an extra prehensile limb. Your wings reminded him of the bats he’d read in animal books as a kid, semi-transparent skin and veins in each flap of skin and the thin bones that lined the shape and reinforced its strength.

♡ Even the way you spoke struck his curiosity, sometimes it sounded like you were talking with two different voices at the same time. Your two-toned voice dragged out through sharp-pointed teeth that he’d watched tear into the flesh of one of his victim’s neck, and rip the arteries from their throat in attempts to protect him.

♡ You were much like a willing pet. You were his guard dog of sorts, following him around even after he had discovered you doing it. If any of his victims somehow got the upper hand or posed a big enough threat to his well-being, he could expect you to take over the situation.

♡ You became less of a pet once Michael began to see you more like a romantic interest rather than a safety blanket, and it did not take long for his attraction to you to form. Whether it be purely sexual or Michael’s form of caring for you is completely up to how much mutual interest you reflect back onto him.

♡ He certainly does enjoy your biological differences, your increased strength challenges him and he liked fighting for your submission almost as much as simply receiving it. Also, your fangs brought out a lot of his kinks related to receiving pain in the bedroom, his neck is particularly sensitive, so any bites in that area will elicit vocal responses.

♡ Michael also likes how it isn’t easy to break you, so he can be rougher with you without worrying about harming you too badly.

♡ When you slept together there was always one of your demonic limbs wrapped around him. Your wings sometimes laid over him or you allowed him to lay on them, despite the fact that normally they remained closed. Your tail was always wrapped around his leg, even if you were just sitting close to him, your tail was quick to latch onto one of his limbs.

♡ Your fierce protectiveness, although unnecessary and sometimes unwanted, is admittedly something he secretly enjoys, gets off of even if he’s in one of his extremely rare submissive moods.

 

_**Jason Voorhees** _

 

♡ Jason hasn’t been in touch with anything centered around religion for a very long time, and he will be the least likely to even know the proper term for you. He’s not going to think “demon from hell”, or “spawn of Satan” when he first encounters you.

♡ So, does he throw holy water at you? No. Does he consider you a huge threat? Oh yeah, definitely.

♡ Jason had never come in contact with someone he couldn’t kill, you were stronger than anyone he’d hunted and faster than anyone he’d chased. And… you weren’t afraid? You were laughing— as you were running! Did you like him chasing you? It reminded him of when the other kids would play tag at camp, he was always left out but he’d always wanted to try.

♡ The way you’d slow down on purpose, not bother to use your wings, and called his attention to you whenever he lost track of you really sold the idea that you wanted to play with him; like it was a game. Jason embraced his inner child for the first time in a long time, and when you’d started coming to visit him in the forest even after finally outrunning him, he was smitten.

♡ You come to play games, talk to him, and even help him track down teens that managed to evade his rage. Although he doesn’t like you risking your life for him, he understands that you are very much capable of holding your own. And it really touches him, because the only other person who’d ever protected him was his beloved mother.

♡ Your demonic attributes didn’t really have a lasting impression on him after he got used to you and your strange appearance. Sharp tapered horns, dark, curled bat’s wings, forked tail and razor-like teeth and claws that scared others barely phased him. Especially after you told him that you were discriminated and loathed for the way you looked.

♡ Jason knows firsthand what isn’t feels like to be loathed and teased for what you look like, because of this he has an alarming amount of empathy for you. He was at least human for a short time, you were never human, and it wasn’t your fault that you were born to be what your peers called a monster.

♡ The only thing Jason thinks is even slightly monstrous about you is the way you kill, but he does that too, and you only do it to protect him. In his eyes you can do no wrong, he puts you on a level almost equal to that of his mother, who he religiously believes can do nothing even remotely bad.

♡ You have some tendencies that do confuse him sometimes though. Whenever you’re not out doing your own rounds or hunting for food you are practically attached to either him or someplace high, like trees, beams, and windows. You like to sit in elevated places and curl up around things much like an actual bat would.

♡ Oftentimes times you just latch onto his back and hang there as he walks you around the woods or goes on his patrols. Your tail is almost always coiled around one of his legs, arms, or waist when you are close enough proximity, so you’re rarely not touching in some sort of way.

♡ Jason loves the attention and practically absorbs your affection so it’s never a problem.

♡ Jason is very inexperienced with intimacy, and it takes a lot of trust-building, reassurance, and telling him that sex isn’t always bad as long as you love each other and you want it. But once you start Jason finds himself liking that you are tough and that he never has to worry about being too rough or hurting you. ~~More than you want him too at least.~~

♡ Jason’s also naturally submissive, and actually likes you to have dominance over him in the bedroom, so your strength will become very attractive to him. Your stamina rivals even his though, sometimes he’s the one that has to tap out! Jason’s a sweetheart though, and will always make sure you’re satisfied even if he can’t be inside of you to do it.

♡ He’s also incredibly sweet and cherishes you close to his heart, so he strongly prefers slow and sweet lovemaking. So if you can sit still long enough, and are alright with easing up on the biting, clawing— no matter how much he might actually like it sometimes, he’d be overjoyed to show you that he loves you in his way. No matter if your a demon, an angel, or a purple frog, you’re _you._

 

_**Brahms Heelshire** _

 

♡ **This pussy bitch is _scared._** You just showed up at the Heelshire estate one night, seeking shelter from the rain long after Brahms’s episode with Greta.  
He sees you and flips, hiding in the walls and watching you with paranoid and ever observant eyes through mirrors, cracks in the drywall, and closets. You got the image of a demonic being exactly, and since Brahms was brought up in a very religious family, he is conditioned to mistrust you.

♡ If not for religious reasons, simply because Greta left some holes after she left him, he’s angry at what happened, angry at Greta for abandoning him. But he is also so fragile, still harboring the emotional weakness of a young child, and that you can work with.

♡ The weather doesn’t let up for several days, so you inevitably are forced to stay in the Heelshire’s quiet, ‘empty’ house a little while longer. Brahms found out that you had been injured upon arriving, and he’d watched you tend to painful looking wounds the first night you stayed. You must’ve been attacked.

♡ The more he watches you, the less afraid he becomes, and the more he begins to enjoy your presence.

♡ You aren’t loud, destructive, or viciously feral like the demons and children of Satan, he’s read about. You were rather docile compared to the many ravenous interpretations of hellspawn Brahms was taught about. You seem to be lonely, cautious of every creak he might accidentally cause in the floorboards or walls.

♡ You always appear to be sad too, sometimes you walked by mirrors and stared at your reflection like something (or everything) about it distressed you. Brahms couldn’t understand why. You were very pretty. Aside from your non-human horns, long bat-like wings that scrunched up against your back, your thin, forked tail, and sharp teeth— you looked relatively human.

♡ Before you had the chance to leave, Brahms introduced you to the doll. He left it out in the open where he knew you would find it, your reaction was unexpected and almost a deal sealer.

♡ You didn’t show any fear towards it, only intrigue, as your clawed fingers gently traced the doll’s porcelain features. You looked at the list of rules clipped to a clipboard at its side, and even more surprisingly, you stayed. You cared for the doll to your best ability despite the oddness of the situation.

♡ You assumed whoever was in this house with you was offering you a place to stay as long as you followed those rules, and that you didn’t question. No one had ever tried to house your kind, you are grateful for the opportunity. But as time goes on you begin to feel like you are not the only one in this house.

♡ You aren’t stupid. With your heightened senses, you can hear every creak, footstep, and heavy breath. Someone has been watching you since day one and you silently hope that one day they will reveal themselves so you can thank them properly.

♡ The moment Brahms finally crawls out of the wall you are probably trying to leave, perhaps feelings cooped up or wanting to visit a friend, and he doesn’t let you go. In spite of your shock and mild mortification that this human had been watching you, you managed to assure him that you would stay and care for him.

♡ You turn out to be the not only the perfect caretaker but also someone he starts to develop romantic feelings for, the kind he hasn’t felt since Greta gave him a run for his money.  
Brahms often comes to sleep with you if he has nightmares or simply wants to snuggle up with you and your inhuman warmth. Your body heat is much warmer than the average human, so you’re practically his own personal heating system, especially during the winter months.

♡ Brahms wonders if the books he’s read about demons being foul, heartless creatures should be re-written.


	10. S/o With Vitiligo (Jason, Brahms, & Bubba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "What do you think Jason, Brahms and Bubba would react to having a s/o with vitiligo that's very self conscious about it and is usually covered up? It's a skin condition that leaves loss of skin color in small patches on their bodies. I have this condition irl and it's harsh on the self-esteem, but I try and keep a positive attitude for the most part. ^^ (Sorry if you already did this request before in the past, I really like your blog, keep up the great work!"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **A/n: I am in love with this request, I’m so happy that I had this opportunity to spread more love for diverse readers out there, because they truly deserve it! Just remember that you are beautiful regardless of what your skin looks like, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me in the back! And it’s so great that you try to remain positive, I can admire that.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **(Thank you so much! I’m so glad you like my blog <3)**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **. . .**  
>  _

**_Jason Voorhees_ **

 

♡ Jason wouldn’t care what you looked like. No matter what skin color, body shape, or face you have, you will always be breathtakingly beautiful to him in every way possible. After all, he is different too, and if you can love him even with his deformity, he isn’t going to judge you because your skin is different!

♡ You could even go so far as to say that he actually likes the way your skin looks. It’s unique, and it makes you stand out to him, in a good way.

♡ Jason is a bit curious about your spots though, it’s an innocent, gentle curiosity and he won’t push you to talk about it, but if you told him about your skin disease he will appreciate you filling him in.

♡ He will most definitely understand you wanting to keep yourself concealed to hide from the world’s judgemental eyes. He wears a mask that is practically glued to his face because he hates his own face. So while it might hurt his heart to know you want to cover up when he thinks your gorgeous, he’ll never bother you about it.

♡ Jason can’t voice his opinion verbally, but the affection and love he shows you will speak louder than anything he could say.

♡ There’s no reason to feel self-conscious when it’s just the two of you lazying around, saying Jason doesn’t give two shits would be an understatement. In fact he like you being open with him, trusting him to love you for it and nothing else.

♡ If you are feeling unattractive about your Vitiligo or putting yourself down because of it Jason will listen, let you cry or talk it out as he holds you. He wishes he could talk so he could tell you how he sees you so you don’t have to feel like that anymore… but he can’t, so he is going to show you by supporting you, and keeping you safe and loved.

♡ But if you get too negative or harsh on yourself he will stop you immediately. Jason doesn’t like you referring to yourself as if you were anything other than perfect, because to him you always will be.

 

**_Brahms Heelshire_ **

 

♡ Questions. Endless questions about everything. His curiosity is not Ill-intentioned or morbid by any means, truthfully mostly just genuine interest. But Brahms can be very blunt in the way he asks you things, bleak and un-sugarcoated nosiness is right up his alley.

♡ It’s best not to take it personally. You gotta understand that Brahms has most likely never seen someone with Vitiligo before; therefore, you should expect lots of nosy, up-in-your-face questions from him. He doesn’t really get the whole idea of asking overly-personal questions as being rude.

♡ If you express yourself being self-conscious about it he will ease up on it, he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Brahms actually doesn’t mind the spots of missing pigment, your heart is what drew him in and no skin disease will change his opinion of you.

♡ He always tells you that you are pretty, and that he like your “polka dots”, he means well in the context of calling them that.

♡ Brahms also says unintentionally sweet and naive things that can sometimes be on the edge of thoughtfulness and borderline intrusive. Things that others might find offensive if they didn’t know Brahms.

♡ An example being, “I never knew people with spots could be so pretty,” or “I used to have a puppy with lots of dots and spots when I was young, you remind me of her, so cute.” ~~He probably killed the dog but let’s not go there.~~

♡ When you cuddle with him he likes to count the patches of lighter skin and trace them with his fingers, hope you’re not too ticklish because if he discovers you are this way he will abuse this newfound power.

♡ Just get a spray bottle or something if he gets too touchy, stinky wall boy hates water and will shrink away whenever you pick it up. He’s the equivalent of a cat when it came to water, trying to get him to bathe is about the same too. Once you actually get him washed he’ll be mad at you for an hour or so before crawling back for your affection again.

 

_**Bubba Sawyer** _ ****

♡ Probably stops mid-chainsaw-swing once he notices your skin, not gonna lie. It’s an instant connection that just kind of makes his mind short circuit for a moment, his heart is much too big for him to kill you all of a sudden. 

♡ Firstly, Bubba can emphasize with you on a level above any that other slashers probably could, and this is because he knows what it’s like to have a skin disease too. They might be two completely different conditions, and you might have grown up on completely different circumstances than he did, but in the end, you both end up on the same boat, hiding your afflicted flesh with clothing just like he did with his human masks. 

♡ Bubba’s skin disease has caused him so much pain and discrimination, and the thought of possibly being the one to add to yours is heart-wrenching. 

♡ He somehow convinces Drayton to let you stay with them as long as you never leave, pull your own weight, and eat with them. And I’ll be honest with you, his brothers are going to be harshly judgmental of you and your Vitiligo. Drayton will likely pester and poke fun at you daily, but Bubba will defend you against their insults as much as he can. 

♡ Bubba’s very protective of your feelings and knows how fragile your self-image can be, so any snarky side comments or straight up verbal abuse from any of his family members pisses him off. Bubba might be afraid of most of his family, but he will step in between you and them when he feels you are being threatened. Whether that be a physical danger or emotional distress, he won’t let his family make you feel bad about yourself. 

♡ Your patches of lighter flesh remind Bubba of cow spots, and he’s always loved cows! He remembers having a cow that he raised when he was young, and it was his best friend, her name was ‘Beth’ and Bubba always came out early to take care of her. (this was not meant to sound offensive, Bubba’s a farm boy, this is meant to be a compliment in Bubba’s books!) 

♡ He’s always thought cows were cute with their soft-spotted coats and fuzzy ears. And you look so pretty in spots too! he really likes them. 

♡ As for your self-consciousness of showing too much of your skin, Texan weather is anything but forgiving, so you’re inevitably going to have to make a wardrobe switch with the sun you’ll probably be working in daily. 

♡ Please, use sunscreen, sunburn is one hell of a bitch on lighter skin, even it’s only patches of pigmentless flesh, you are going to burn. (I can just imagine bathing in a tub of aloe after one day in Texas. I burn so easily!) Sunscreen won’t always help, you’re bound to get burnt sometimes, but roasting alive _sometimes_ is better than roasting alive _all the time._

♡ At the end of the day, your Vitiligo doesn’t really matter, Bubba loves you, the Sawyers love you, and they want you to love you too.  
. . . 

**(I don’t know what it’s like to have Vitiligo, so some of this might be a bit inaccurate, I did do my research though!)**


	11. Slashers' Reactions to a Childfree/Sterilized S/o (Thomas, Jason, Bubba, & Brahms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi! You're writing is really REALLY good! I was wondering if you could write headcanons for Thomas, Jason, Bubba, and Brahms with a s/o who doesn't want children and chooses to be childfree? And maybe how they'd feel if their s/o was sterilized? I'm sorry if this is a weird request, Thank you! :3
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _A/n: Aw, thanks! And certainly! I’m actually like this myself, I don’t plan to have or want children of my own so I can relate. Here’s how I think these guys would react to this~_  
>  Warnings: Implied/mentioned NSFW.  
> . . .

**_Thomas_ **

♡ He will be a little bummed out by it, because he really wants children of his own, to keep his family going. But he understands if it’s something you don’t want, he believes it should 100% be your choice, and he respects it.

♡ And if you’re sterilized you won’t ever have to worry about protection! Since in that area and time period condoms weren’t really that easy to come by and all. And since Thomas’s pull-out game is literally non-existant sterilization or abstinence (*repressed gasp*) are really the only two options if you don’t want children.

♡ There will be times when Thomas will look at other people and their children and just stare longingly, saddened by the thought of never being able to experience it. He may support your decision, but it doesn’t mean it will change his desire for his own children.

♡ Don’t apologize, he will not stand for it. He will not let you feel bad for preferring a child-free life or being sterilized, he loves you regardless.

♡ Thomas is naturally sensitive when it comes to killing victims that have familial bonds, it won’t stop him from killing them, because his family’s survival is important to him too, but he’ll feel down about it afterward. Family is the most important thing to him and doesn’t like the thought of taking it from others.

 

**_Jason_ **

♡ Probably the most neutral about this topic. Jason doubts he can even physically have children of his own, so the fact that you don’t want them won’t change much. I mean, he’s a zombie, and even if his reproductive organs and functions still operate properly I highly doubt he is able to get you pregnant.

♡ On an emotional level, Jason is very understanding. The only familial experience he’s ever had was between him and his mother, him being a capable parent never really occurs to him. 

♡ He doesn’t believe he’d be a very good Daddy, and if you don’t think you’d be a very good Mommy (even if he thinks you’d be the best aside from his mother) than who is he to judge?

♡ And even if Jason were capable of producing offspring, his fear that his child could possibly acquire a similar deformity would be more than enough to scare him off, whether you wanted a kid or not.

 

**_Bubba_ **

♡ He’ll be saddened by it of course, because Bubba really likes the idea of having kids with you and keeping his bloodline going. He’s always wanted to have a child that he could raise and care for, and he thinks you’d be a great mother, and even Mama Sawyer thinks so.

♡ But, Bubba is anything if not bound to your wishes. If you truly don’t want a child then he isn't going to force you, that wouldn’t be fair, and he’d risk losing you if he tried. And Bubba loves you way too much to lose you!

♡ He’ll be a bit more stubborn about it than Thomas though. Don’t even expect him to have a single clue what protection is, and even if you introduce it to him he’ll probably either be offended or simply not like how condoms feel. He likes to be able to feel all of you, and nothing gonna take that from him.

♡ It’s almost imperative that you be sterilized if you don’t want Bubba to get you pregnant because it’s very unlikely that he has the willpower to pull out of you after he’s in. And yelling at him for it will solve nothing, he doesn’t really understand why inside = angry s/o??? He might cry.

♡ Consider getting him a puppy or a kitten to substitute, it will help him cope with it emotionally. And seeing his reactions to them is probably the cutest thing on the planet, he will probably treat his pets like actual children.

 

**_Brahms_ **

♡ To be honest, Brahms probably won’t want children either. Now I know that sounds a bit strange, but think about it in terms of Brahms’s childlike perspective: A kid = less attention for Brahms. 

♡ Brahms is very fussy about sharing your attention, even with his own child. So your desire to remain child-free might actually go hand-in-hand with Brahms being a total attention whore.

♡ **Also, he will yeet any condom you attempt to use.** Will 100% be offended, don’t even try it. He doesn’t like how they feel and doesn’t really care if it prevents children or not, he’s a stubborn little shit. Sweet-talking is ineffective unless you start depriving him of intimacy, which is bound to break him eventually.

♡ Sterilization is gonna be a smart alternative when it comes to Brahms, it’ll keep you both happy without the worry of protection. Brahms is the only child you need, only he gets to be babied by you!


	12. ♡ Feeding Bubba Lap Snacks HCs ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi, I was wondering if your requests are open if I could request headcanons what Bubba’s reaction would be if his s/o wanted to hand feed him. Like, have him lay down in their lap and just give him snacks? Thank you!!
> 
> A/n: This is such a cute idea, give Bubba allllll the snacks! These are short ’n’ sweet, like this request~ 💝  
> . . .

♡ Bubba isn’t used to people doing things for him, so he might be a little nervous about it at first, but he’s especially trusting, and if you think this man’s gonna turn down food I’m sorry but you’re wrong. 

♡ Just coax him into laying his head down in your lap and cover his eyes before trying to feed him, he’ll be giggling like a little girl. One of the best ways to get Bubba comfortable with something new is to be playful about it, he’s the most at ease when doing silly things with you.

♡ Once you’ve started doing it, don’t be surprised for him to start begging like a puppy for treats whenever you’ve got his head in his lap. Seriously he’s ridiculous, but his puppy-dog eyes game is **strong** so keep a snack back handy when cuddling with him.

♡ His favorite place to do this is outside and away from his brothers, that way they can’t make fun of him for it.

♡ He loves being fed now, and all you have to do is pat your thigh and he’s ducking down into your lap at the speed of light. Extra brownie points if you play with his hair while feeding him too, he loves to be pet too! 

♡ He’s like one of those huge dogs that forget they’re too big to sit on your lap but you let them because they’re simply too adorable.

♡ He likes to feed you too actually, and if you’re not hungry he’ll settle for just petting your hair. He just really likes touching you. You’ve nicknamed your treat bag the “Scooby Snack Bag,” and you might have to hide it sometimes because he’s a sneaky-sneak.

♡ You will have to smack his hands away from the bag probably every time you feed him in your lap, “No, you’ve had enough, Bubba.” *Pouty whining noises*


	13. Slashers Reactions to a S/O Who Wants Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> So how would Brahms, Bubba, and Michael (and anyone else you’d like to add) react to their S/O really wanting a child, like looking at baby names, or talking about having children?
> 
> **_A/n: Of course! I’ve gotten quite a few pregnant/ planning to be pregnant asks since posting my Child-free headcanons, and I’ve gotta say, I’m diggin’ the baby mama/ baby daddy energy!  
> . . ._ **

**_Brahms_ **

♡ Not gonna lie, he’ll probably take some convincing and a lot of warming up to the idea before he’s on board with having a child. Asforementioned in my child-free headcanons, Brahms is very touchy about sharing your attention. He’s a fuckin’ brat and will pout and whine whenever you bring it up at first.

♡ But, once Brahms realizes just how much you want a child, and how happy it makes you when you talk about it, sees how your eyes light up when you gush over baby names and fantasies of being a mother… Brahms can’t say no. He really does want to make sure that he’s keeping you happy because he wants you to stay with him, to love him.

♡ The gratitude and utter excitement you expressed once he finally agreed is by far one of his favorite moments he’s shared with you. First of all, you were smothering him in affection for the entire week, and secondly… the more you talked about it, Brahms started to look forward to having a child too.

♡ Brahms loves going over baby names with you, despite often arguing over them since your tastes are different, his preference being Ye Olde English names while yours are alternative. But a part of parenthood is disagreeing over your children after all, right? Brahms really likes the names Whitney or Timothy if it’s a boy, and Martha or Cindy if it’s a girl. You have your own long list of names that might take some sweet talking for Brahms to consider.

♡ You eventually decide to compromise, you get to name the first kid, and Brahms gets to name the second. It’s a bit petty that Brahms is so unnegotiable with naming his child, but hey, you get another baby out of it, it’s a win-win situation for you!

♡ Brahms is confident you’ll be a great Mummy! And he really wants to be a good Daddy, he’ll just need to learn a bit more from you is all. Hell, he might even share his toys with his kids! maybe.

 

**_Bubba_ **

♡ Bubba is so excited to hear you want to have a baby with him he’s practically bursting at the seams with joy. He’s in tears when you propose the idea to him. Bubba loves children, he’s always wanted to have a kid to call his own, always wanted to be a Daddy, since he never really had much of one after all. He was raised by his big brothers, particularly Drayton, who while he is abusive, Bubba looks up to regardless.

♡ Seriously the moment you start talking about babies Bubba is babbling happily about a million miles an hour, gushing over you and squealing excitedly. But don’t be too surprised if he starts crying in the middle of a baby-talk conversation, he’s just so emotional, and so happy, and so lucky to have met you and… *sob*

♡ If you ask Bubba if he wants a boy or girl, he’d probably say three of each! (It’s easier to understand and make sense what he’s trying to say after being with him so long) Seriously, he’s not exaggerating either, he wants as many mini-yous as possible!

♡ Baby names are always a blast to discuss with Bubba! Sure, he can’t read too well, and can’t put in his own verbal input, but he’s very invested in the process anyway. You’ll have to read off some names out loud with him, let him hear ‘em all so he can pick the ones he likes the sound of best. He’s also extremely cooperative, and pretty negotiable (unlike somebody, B R A H M S), you could convince him to name your child whatever you want if you ask nicely enough. Whatever makes you happy, and Bubba thinks a lot of your favorites are pretty names anyways.

♡ He’ll be nuzzling his face into your stomach before you’re even pregnant! And when you are, he’ll have a hard time keeping his hands off of you. You won’t be able to walk by without getting a few tummy pats and kisses as your stomach grows bigger.

♡ He’d probably make the best Dad out of the three, being so affectionate, and so loving. Not to mention fiercely protective of his family, hell, he’ll probably end up being their father, mother, and granny at times. (Mask joke haha…)

 

**_Michael_ **

♡ **You want a _what?_** Michael is beyond confused. Children are something that Michael just doesn’t think about, sometimes he forgets that the whiney-crying things even exist. And from the babies he’s seen after murdering their parents, he can’t imagine why in the hell you’d want one.

♡ You’ve got to understand that Michael spent much of his childhood locked up in a sanitarium with little social communication or exposure to the outside world. It was a miserable, lonely time of his life that he will undoubtedly associate with the idea of children. It will most likely remain, a definite ‘NO’ for a very long time, Michael isn’t in the right state of mind or person to be a father, and no amount of begging, affection, and guidance is going to change that until _he_ is ready.

♡ But, once he is in that place where he can allow himself to give you that one thing, go for it. He definitely loves you enough, he might not like the possibility of having a kid around taking all of the attention that you’ve reserved for him, but he’ll cave once he sees how happy it makes you. If it means that much to you then he’ll let you have a brat of your own.

♡ Going over baby names is pretty simple with Michael; because he really doesn’t care all that much. Call the kid whatever you want. But… if you do happen to introduce him to a name that he really likes, he’ll point to it, or circle it.

♡ “Lucy?” You ask with raised brows as you read the name Michael had pointed at out loud, you were shocked to begin with that he’d even decided to participate, but… to have picked such a cute name for a girl, it’s more than you ever could have expected from him. Michael nods slightly, barely enough to notice that his head had indeed moved, but it spoke louder than anything he could have said. “ _Lucy_ , I like that… “

♡ Just be prepared for his child to be exactly like their father. **Please** , keep knives out of reach of your child unless you want a Michael reincarnate story to happen.


	14. Slashers With a Soft-Spoken, Artsy S/o | (Michael, Tiffany, Brahms, Bubba, & Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hello! assuming requests are currently open (because sometimes my eyesight fails me and i misread things, i apologize), may i make a request? i'd appreciate headcanons for Michael, Tiffany, and Brahms with a soft-spoken s/o who's good with their hands when it comes to arts-and-crafts projects and really enjoys making cute trinkets for their partner as a way of communicating their affections non-verbally. if that's too much to ask for / too specific (according to your rules), you can ignore this!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _A/n: Oh, wow that's a lot to take in! But sure, I can manage. I myself am a lot like this in real life, so I definitely don't have an issue writing these._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Also, I went a little rogue and ended up adding Bubba and Jason too! (Hope you don't mind!) These also got… kinda long._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _. . ._  
>  **

_**Michael** _

♡ If you haven't already noticed, Michael is a bit ‘quiet’. Not only that, but he prefers those around him to be quiet too. So, that's one thing that Michael actually likes about you, plus the fact that you don't force him to talk either, and that you aren't the type of person who believes they're entitled to hearing him speak.

♡ And when you do speak, it’s soft, almost a whisper. Since there normally aren't any other distracting sounds going on when you are together, he doesn't have a hard time hearing you even with the low volume of your voice. 

♡ Speaking of which, Michael grows fond of hearing you talk every once and a while, whenever he’s in a bad mood you always seem to know the right thing to say, and how to say it to calm him down. All you have to do to get him to relax is hold him close to you, and start mindlessly rambling about anything and he’s releasing tension.

♡ Michael doesn't really understand the appeal of arts and crafts, he’s never really had the chance or interest to utilize such things. But, when you do them, he’s always fascinated. You can be drawing, making crafts, or heck even building something out of legos and Michael is tilting his head to the side, watching your hands create curiously.

 

Michael taps your shoulder twice, drawing your attention away from your work in progress. You can only faintly see that he is interested, but was further reassured when Michael began to sign to you, his letters still unpracticed but legible hand movements. _‘What’s that?’_

You smile and your face blooms into a faint pinkish color as the heat rushes to your cheeks. You timidly pick up your current project, making sure none of the beads slipped off the strings as you did so. “A bracelet, I um… was making for you. I know it’s kind of girly and I don't think you really care about all this stuff… But, I… um… wanted to give it to you anyways…” 

Your voice grows smaller and smaller in your throat as your confidence shrinks under his gaze. You jump when Michael drags a chair from across the chilly room, the legs scraping across the wood, over to where you sat at the table. He sits down next to you and watches you work for a while, occasionally signing a quick question every now and then. 

Michael hasn't taken that bracelet off since. 

. . .

**_Tiffany_ **

♡ Your soft-spoken nature and gentle way of speaking allows Tiffany to talk for both of you. And without a doubt, she appreciates someone who’s a bit short on words but listens to everything she has to say, as opposed to someone who talks a whole lot and never lets her speak. She also thinks you're the cutest thing on the planet, expect her to baby talk to you!

♡ She definitely is gonna push you to talk at least sometimes, she likes to hear you speak to her. Your voice is soft and undemanding, something she never got outta Chucky. And also the time you get pissed at some guy who was called her a slut, your screaming was so soft she almost started laughing. She never lets you live that down by the way.

♡ You like arts and crafts? So does Tiff! She loves watching you work your magic, drawing, painting, building, scrapbooking… anything you like to do she wants to do with you. Sure, the majority of things that Tiffany draws will be stick figures in puddles of blood, but she enjoys participating regardless of your creative superiority. 

♡ If you draw Tiffany she will be over the moon, she’ll hang it up on the fridge, with all the rest of your drawings and crafts that you gift to her. 

 

“It looks just like me, Sweetface, I gotta say, you make me look pretty damn hot.” You glare un-menacingly at her with a hot blush and cover your face. 

Tiffany giggles scuffing out the small flame of her cigarette in the ashtray and tries to find an empty space on the wall next to the fridge, which has been covered completely with your gorgeous art. She's such a proud girlfriend, she hangs up everything you make her for all to see like a soccer mom.

 

♡ She still has that handmade ring you made out of an old metal nail, the one that you bent into a circle to fit over her finger and managed to scratch ‘Tiff’ into. You gave it to her on your second date. You say it looks so clunky beside all her pretty and expensive rings, but she refuses to take it off.

. . .

**_Brahms_ **

♡ This boy is so soft for you, you don't even know how much you melt his heart. You are a person of few words and even when you spoke, he had to press his ear up against the wall to hear it, only to realize you’d just coughed. He watches eagerly as his Mummy went over the rules and routine with you, you looked nervous and so meek. He just had to have you.

♡ Your quietness doesn't change much after you are accepted as his Nanny, the first couple of day later you were alone with the doll you had remained utterly silent. But Brahms was amazed by how attentive you were to the doll’s ‘needs’. You cooked, cleaned, let him listen to his booming music. You woke and dressed it every morning with an almost noiseless “Good Morning, Brahms,” and that was the most you'd speak for another couple of hours.

♡ Brahms was so excited when you attempted to introduce the doll to your fascination with art. You mumbled out instructions every now and then, though mostly to yourself, Brahms even started to creep out of the walls and into close by closets or behind counters to hear you better. Those walls may be hollow, but it still muffles the sweet sound of your voice.

♡ After finally meeting face to face, Brahms easily lets go of the doll thing. You are just as attentive to his needs as you were the doll’s, reading to him in your gentle voice as he rested his head in your lap. You listen to him whenever he needs it, even if he's complaining or sound delusional. Not only that, but you invite him to go crafts with you all the time.

 

You can feel Brahms’s eyes on you from across the living room, he has his toys scattered about the place but he’s long distracted from playing anymore. You can tell what he wants to ask but is too afraid to, so you put down the medium you'd been using and turn around to face him from your spot on the couch. 

“Do you want to come and draw with me, Brahms?” He’s scrambling from his spot and over to you in a heartbeat, leaping over the coffee table to sit down on the cushion next to you. His eyes are wide and hopeful, and he’s practically dancing in his seat. 

 

♡ He listens as carefully as he can as you attempt to guide him through the process of drawing a bird, and when you lose confidence in your voice you guide him with your hands instead. Brahms is a quick learner, and quite talented with his preferred medium: Crayons. 

 

♡ Seriously, Brahms has some serious Crayola skills, you want a dragon, unicorn, swamp monkey? He’ll equip le crayons and probably will grab a coloring book, _he colors outside of the fucking lines._

♡ Don't even attempt to offer him those crummy, off-brand, bootleg crayons! He will smack that box of Cra-Z Art crayons right out the window.

. . .

**_Bubba_ **

♡ Bubba doesn't mind your quietness at all! Don't worry, he’s loud enough for both of you. He probably ‘talks’ more than you do. He’s also got a really bad weakness for your sweet talking since your voice is so soft, he’s melting in your hands with ever affectionate whisper of praise, or encouragement. 

♡ That being said, you've found yourself some quality kryptonite, you can sweet talk Bubba into anything. Not that you always should! But I mean… it's a neat trick when you want to try and convince Bubba to take a break.

♡ Since Bubba can't necessarily speak (but if you hold a treat in front of his face and ask nicely he’ll squawk or squeal for you) so he understands how actions can substitute. You can show him you love him without uttering a single word, but if you do tell him you love him he’ll die.  
♡ Nuzzles, cuddles, kisses, hugs, any sort of affection is valid. Bubba would rather have someone be physically affectionate with him than verbally if he ever had to choose either or.

♡ He also loves how artistic and creative you are! One of the best decisions you'll ever make is introducing Bubba to your craft, he’ll be the best and most enthusiastic assistant you'll ever have. He adores sitting down and watching you work your colorful magic, drawing, scrapbooking, making little trinkets and Lincoln log houses. He will absolutely draw and do crafts with you, once you assure him it's okay of course! (Nervous baby is nervous)

 

“You can come join me if you want to, Bubba, I’d love the extra hand.” Bubba’s by your side in a matter of milliseconds, picking up random tools and art supplies. You smile warmly at him as he giggles and squeaks as you attempt to guide his hand to move it correctly across the paper. He’s a bit too shaky at first, but as soon as he gets going he’s filling the pages with doodles, mostly of chickens and stick figures of you and his brothers. 

“You’re doing such a good job, Bubba, I never knew you were such a good artist.” Bubba’s chest is puffed out proudly and he points to a particular drawing of a familiar-looking chicken. He babbles a familiar set of syllables and you can’t help but smile. He doodled his pet hen, Millie. 

 

♡ Bubba has some pretty skillful hands, whether he's swinging a heavy chainsaw, cutting deep into chunks of meat, or sewing masks, it's all really helpful stuff. He’s pretty good at building and weaving stuff together, a bit of a slow learner but with patience, he can be taught even the most elaborate of origami figures. 

♡ He also treasures anything you make for him dearly to his heart, he'll never throw anything you give him away, but he values things you made with your own hands over all other things. He has an entire jewelry box of pretty bracelets, necklaces, and rings that you've made for him. He wears them interchangeably and gives attention to all of them. 

♡ Remember, Bubba likes pretty and feminine things!

♡ But, the most cherished thing that you've given him was a small woven bracelet with plenty of beads and pretty charms you found around the farm or simply had that you threw together into a bracelet for Bubba. It was the first thing you ever made for him, and he never takes it off, no matter what he's wearing. Because it matches the one he made you out of teeth, finger bones and tiny charms. That way you always have a part of one another.

♡ Bubba fiddles with the bracelet whenever he’s lonely and thinking of you, nervous, or just feeling sad. It's a comfort to him, it’s nothing compared to you, but it has gotten him through the lonely nights you've either been away or upset with him. (Very seldom do you fight, but it does happen)

. . .

**_Jason_ **

♡ If the quiet game was a competitive sport, this boy could beat you any day, anywhere. He’s incapable of speaking, at least not properly, unless you count the extremely rare grunts or happy noises of acknowledgment. 

♡ Jason’s not going to mind you being a bit on the quiet side, especially since you've expressed that talking makes you anxious. Despite this, Jason actually thoroughly enjoys listening to you speak when you are comfortable doing so.

♡ Your voice is soft, and pleasant to his ears in comparison to the shrill screams of his victims and the screechy, discriminative voices he remembers from his childhood. Jason likes listening to you gently ramble about anything, or even reading to him whenever you have enough confidence in your tone. 

♡ Everything about your presence is relaxing to him, sometimes you don't even have to speak, just sit close or cuddle up next to him and he's feeling serene. Jason is also super susceptible to sweet talk, it's very hard for him to tell you that you can't go outside at night with him when you ask so nicely…

 

“Just for a while…? I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Jason lets out a stressed sigh, eyes swirling with anxiety as he avoids your eyes. He looks extremely hesitant, struggling to give you a straight answer. He wants to shake his head ‘NO’ and remain strict in his protectiveness of you, but… it's so hard when you use that voice. “Please, sweetie? I promise only just this once.” 

You hear a long defeated sigh emerge from your gentle giant and then felt his hands on your shoulders, guiding you out of the cabin. Jason kept a firm grip on your hand the entire patrol. 

 

♡ He’s very curious about your artistic talents, he watches you draw, make crafts and work on projects all the time. He vaguely remembers participating in art activities at Camp, he always sat at a table away from the other kids so he had a lot of time to himself to scribble pictures of birds and trees or make peanut butter and birdseed pinecones. 

♡ Jason found that he actually prefers making crafts with you, you're always so patient and so appreciative of everything he makes. He’s always super proud when you hang up his drawings or display his little handmade whatnots around the house.

♡ Jason has about fifty multi-colored bracelets that you've made for him, most of which he actually wears all at once. There are a select few he doesn't switch out or change because they mean the most to him (some of the first ones you give to him early on in your relationship)

♡ Jason isn't very aware of or bound by gender roles or social norms that say that men can't wear bracelets, necklaces, or certain colors, ~~nor does he really give a fuck.~~ You made all of these special for him, so he’s gonna wear ‘em!


	15. Slashers With an Albino S/o | (Michael, Brahms, & Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> How would Michael, Brahms, Jason and Billy feel about albino s/o with very bad eyesight? By bad, I mean very reduced visual acuity, light sensitivity, and having to use a lot of aids to be able to walk, read, etc.
> 
> **A/n: Absolutely sweetheart! I don’t write for Billy, unfortunately, so I just wrote the others and peacefully ignored the last one. I’m sorry it took me so long to think of what to write for these headcanons. I’m not entirely educated about everything about albinos, so some of this may be inaccurate.  
> . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that I post much more regularly and also post my headcanons+fics much earlier on my Tumblr than I post them here (Most of the time)  
> I also, post ALL of my writings there as opposed to the few I post here. 
> 
> I will normally post my HCs here, and my Fics as separate stories (In my "Stabby Men Pretty" Collection)  
> \- Ashi

**_Michael_ **

♡ His first impression of you is something between the lines of curious and amazed. He’s never seen anyone so… white before. You weren’t just pale-skinned, you were almost a ghostly white. And everything else, your hair, your eyelashes, everything except for your eyes was ivory. You appear almost angelic to him, and if you were to say you were an angel he might believe you.

♡ Your appearance is probably what decreases your chances of being killed, not because you are beautiful, he prefers to kill young and beautiful women remember? It will be because you are different, and Michael is naturally attracted to that. He’s a slave to his own curiosity and therefore won't have it in him to harm you until he’s grown bored of you.

♡ He never does.

♡ You have a hard time walking at times, and often ask Michael to help you around, he is… surprisingly never bothered by your dependence. And since your sight is god awful, he needs to keep an eye on you whenever he can. You’re pretty good with using your sense of touch and making out flurry shapes and colors, but you inevitably have a few accidents and occasional fights with walls.  
. . .

He heard you cursing at the kitchen wall once after stubbing your toe, “Why the fuck is there a goddamn wall there?! Stupid useless drywall! Why do we need walls anyways?!”

Michael stands stiffly in the entryway to the kitchen, having heard your yelp and hiss of pain from the living room. If there were any way of telling if Michael was anywhere close to possibly straining from laughing, you somehow picked it up.

“What’re you lookin’ at!? Can’t you see I’ve just been assaulted by this wall?”  
. . .

♡ Michael is amused by your persistence to read despite your difficulty doing so, he’s never found much value in reading, but he sees that it’s important to you… so… he attempts to help. He won’t read to you, don’t expect him to, because he just won’t. 

♡ Michael really likes your eyes, even though they cause you so much frustration, he just can’t help but appreciate them. It allows you to depend on him, and Michael will never admit it, but he likes feeling like he’s needed.  
. . .

 

**_Brahms_ **

♡ He really likes the way you look, like he’s convinced you’re some sort of goddess or angel from heaven that he’s been blessed to love and care for. You hesitantly debunk his assumption and try to explain that being an albino has a lot of shortcomings, like bat-worthy sight, trouble walking and reading and such.

♡ Brahms is particularly upset that you can’t always read to him, but he quickly warms up to the idea of reading to the both of you since you seem to love literature as much as he does. You read everything together. You just curl up on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a full pot of herbal tea to drink for a morning of fuzzy blanket burrito cuddles, old-timey fairy tales, and hot tea with your boy.

♡ Brahms may complain about having to help you walk sometimes but normally keeps his mouth shut. He really does want to make sure you are alright and that you don’t hurt yourself, he’s just like a spoiled kid with chores, sometimes he just doesn’t want to do ‘em.   
. . .  
“Brahms? You wouldn’t want me to fall would you?” You ask with a small, innocent voice and glossy eyes. And the (fake) hurt he see’s in them tugs at his heartstrings. He feels guilty almost immediately, of course, he doesn’t want you to fall! 

“... No.” Brahms mutters and tucks his porcelain face into the crook of your neck apologetically, like a puppy who knows that they’ve just torn up a rug. He helps you along to the living room to give your wobbly legs a rest, he’s sucking up to you for the rest of the evening.  
. . .

♡ He finds your light ivory appearance almost a bit doll-like, especially your face. And this later leads Brahms to pick up the pet-name ‘Doll’, and it’s honestly the purest thing whenever he uses it in an otherwise casual conversation. You can be talking about the forecast and he’ll just suddenly notice how cute you look and stroke the side of your face with his fingers, whispering his pet name to you followed up by a compliment.

♡ For Brahms’s limited experience with women, and flirting in general, he sure knows how to make you feel special. He's called you “angel”, “Bunny”, and “Snow Bunny” quite often as well, since it always seems to make you smile. He experimentally called you “Angel Dust” before and you had to break the news to him that it was also the name of a drug and that he should scrap that one.

♡ “What’s drugs, Y/N?”

♡ “Nothing you need to worry about, Darling.”  
. . .

 

**_Jason_ **

♡ He’s fascinated with you, almost entranced when you first ‘met’. Did stalking you for several days trying to muster up the courage to either kill or approach you count? Everything about you is just so incredibly… pure to him. Your skin is the whitest he’s ever seen, especially in an area where summers got pretty hot. Your hair and eyelashes were colorless as well, the only kind of contrast was your eyes. You remind him of bunnies that acquire snowy white fur during the winter months, except you never changed your ‘fur’.

♡ Jason’s fixation with your albinism doesn’t falter even after long months of experiencing the closest thing to love he’s felt since he was with his mother. And the fact that you and him contrast like light and dark makes him feel some sort of way, you’re so small, so light, and unmarked. And Jason is well… Jason. He’s big, much bigger than you, he’s deformed, he’s a mixture of mottled greyish blue flesh and the smallest spots where you can see bone.

♡ For a long time, Jason is afraid to touch you. He’s afraid that he’ll taint your angelic purity, and he will constantly doubt that he actually deserves someone as beautiful and kind as you. 

♡ That doesn’t mean he’s going to turn down your advances, he may be reluctant to initiate and return your affection, but he will absolutely let you do anything to him without protest. Want to give his masked cheek a quick kiss before he goes on patrol? Go for it. If you’re lucky, you might even get a mask boop.

♡ Your poor eyesight can make Jason view everything as a potential hazard, and will probably not stray too far from you when he isn’t out hunting or visiting his mother’s grave. He’s a bit shy to introduce you to Pamela, but he’s much happier to take you along to see her after you eventually do, it’s so sweet. You have a cane to help you walk when you need it, but Jason still likes to carry you, piggyback you around or simply lead you around regardless of it being unnecessary.

♡ You’re not a morning person in the slightest, your light sensitivity makes it hard for you to stand a whole lot of light in your face. You keep your curtains closed at all times and only come out when the sky starts to dim, much to Jason’s dismay. He’s paranoid okay?

. . .  
Your eyes strain to skim over the much-too-tiny font of the book you were attempting to read, your face is practically centimeters away from the page and it’s still blurry. You feel a gentle tap on your shoulder and look over the back of the couch to see Jason standing there, your glasses in his outstretched hand.

“You found them!” You smile at him, and gingerly pluck your glasses from his large palm sliding them onto your face where they belong. You had somehow misplaced them, and no matter how long you looked this morning, you couldn’t remember where you’d last put them down. You gave up hours ago, but Jason must’ve found them in a place you didn't think to look. “Thank you, honey.”

His good eye is smiling and you know he is behind his fiberglass mask too. You pat the cushion next to you and Jason eagerly sits down next to you. You spent the entire evening reading to him until you’d fallen asleep.  
. . .

**_There may be a day when my headcanons have consistent lengths for each character, but it is not this day..._ **


	16. 2018! Michael With a Bubbly/Fidgety S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Pretty please will you do a request with my sexy 2018 Michael and s/o who has ADHD? Like she’s all bubbly and can’t ever sit still and how he handles it? NSFW is toots cool!
> 
> **A/n: I can't say that having ADHD immediate make someone bubbly (I am a living example of this) but I certainly get the ‘can’t sit still’ part. I gotchu gorl.  
>  Warnings: Implied NSFW  
> . . .**
> 
> Michael with a fidgety s/o

♡ Old man Myers will inevitably find you a bit annoying when you first meet, at least at first. Since you’re so hyperactive and live your life moving constantly, and he’s so stiff and well… Michael. Especially if you're one of those people that talk a million miles a minute. He'll walk away from you when you get too irritating.

♡ You have to understand that Michael is used to walking away from— or simply shoving a knife into— his problems. (Not to worry you become his problem later)

♡ But he grows used to you with time, one way to tell is when he stops stalking off or walking away even when you're talking so quickly he can't understand you. He’ll just sit there and let you ramble, asking him spur of the moment questions that you both knew he wouldn't answer, just taking it. It's subtle, but it means he’s got a tolerance for your restlessness, and that's a good sign.

♡ It will get to a point where Michael will start seeking you out just to be bombarded with your questions about his day or listen to you go on and on about anything and everything as you simultaneously balanced another task. 

♡ Michael looks in bewilderment as you cook, watch TV and talk to him at the same time. You easily grew bored with focusing on one task alone, so you preferred to hit multiple birds with one stone by doing them all at once. There are some incidents where you’d get too ahead of yourself and end up messing something up or stumbling over your words in a weird way that might sound perfectly fine to you but comes out as gibberish (or the instructions on the back of the brownie mix box mid-sentence) to Michael.

♡ Michael appreciates your genuine attempts to clean up around the house, but he and you both know you will get distracted and forget about cleaning eventually. You saw Michael trying to help you one day, leaning down to pick up a Windex bottle and almost died when he got a kink in his back and had to go lie down. He’s giving you death glares from the couch as you poke and tease him about being more careful.

♡ Who would win? A bottle of Windex or one stabby boy?

♡ He's really too old for your enthusiasm, but he loves you, unfortunately. So he puts up with a lot, but you are always eager to make it up to him after long days of helping you out with your errands and last minute shopping runs. He will only let you buy him a black coffee from all of those gross fast food restaurants you eat at, he is the type to say _‘we have food at home.’_

♡ Michael will generally eat anything, but I assume once he starts getting used to your cooking he won't want much else.

♡ Michael forgets how old he is sometimes, especially since he had retained much of his original superhuman strength and stamina. But he isn't invincible or completely immune to the perils of aging. If you offer him a can he will snap that shit in half, is 1000% offended and signs _‘I don’t need a stupid stick.’_

♡ His sass in unimaginably hilarious, and most definitely petty.

♡ You see him using the newly duct taped cane the next day after complaining of back pain. He avoids your gaze the entire day.

♡ One thing to note about people with ADHD is they never stop moving, _ever._ You are always fidgeting, and it drives him insane. Once he finally gets you to sit down for a few minutes you're restlessly bouncing your leg, tapping on a hard surface, or leaning the chair back onto its back legs. 

♡ You’re the annoying student who repeatedly taps their pen on the desk during tests

♡ He knows you can't help it though, and to an extent, he understands that you just can't sit still because you have so many thoughts passing through your mind that it’s hard to slow down. You'll often feel a heavy hand dropping into your lap onto your knee to cease it’s bouncing, feel your pens be snatched from your jittering grip, or even held captive on his lap to prevent you from moving around so much. 

 

“Michael, let go, I gotta finish this thing—”, you whine but are cut off by the pressure on your lungs as his arms squeeze you tighter. You tap his arm frantically and gasp, finally admitting defeat. “Okay! Fine! Okay, you win! I’m not moving!”

You sigh in relief as oxygen returns to your body, but it doesn't stop you from crossing your arms and pouring. You all him to You're attempting to get up from his lap not even five minutes later. 

“Okay, but I need to do this thing real quick—” You hear Michael rasp out a growl, a clear warning. There's a reason you shouldn't poke the bear, but you were stubborn. And Michael was determined to make sure you weren't even able to walk an hour from now.

You squeal when he suddenly rises from the kitchen table chair and lifts you up and over his shoulder. You playfully squirm and giggle the entire time as he grumpily carries you to the couch, the bedroom was too far. And his back hurts so it’d have to do. 

Suffice it to say, you let Michael win for once.  
. . .


	17. Slashers with a previously-abused S/O [Part 2] | (Jason, Brahms, & Tiffany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:**
> 
> **Could you write some headcanons about Jason, Brahms, and Tiffany being with an s/o that was abused by an ex? //I loved reading the ones you wrote about Michael, Thomas and Bubba. You're an awesome writer!//**
> 
> **_A/n: I sure can! Sorry for the hold up on this request, I hope you like it! And thank you, you’re a sweetheart! (I also took my best shot at making this gender-neutral, I’m going to try to do that more with my headcanons.)_ **
> 
> **Warnings: Mentions of past abusive relationships, flashbacks, angst.**
> 
> **. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-Note: New format! because the heart bullets—although cute—were just tedious.

**_Jason Voorhees_ **

 

  * It takes you a long time to tell him, you’re unsure of how he’d react to it. And it’ll likely come out after a particularly bad flashback or reminder of your Ex.


  * First of all, Jason is freaking out that you’re freaking out, and he doesn’t know what to do. It hurts him to watch you panicking and apologizing, not letting him near you, but it hurts him more not knowing he can’t help you.


  * Once you finally calm down and you tell him it’s okay to come close to you again— to which he is incredibly relieved— he’s at your side in a half-a-heartbeat. His natural instinct is to check for injuries, and you should let him, even if you know there aren’t any.


  * Once he’s sure you’re not injured, you let it all out, everything that happened between you and your abusive Ex. It takes a few deep-breathing techniques in-between sentences to get it all out, but he’s always patient with you.


  * Unfortunately, Jason doesn’t take it well, he’s flipping tables and knocking over things in his rage. You try not to equate this anger as the same as your Ex’s, because you know Jason would never hurt you, like they had, no matter how angry he got.


  * _He hates it_ , hates knowing what that monster did to you. How it’s still affecting you. But, one thing he does know, is that you’ll never have to feel like that again. Not with him around, protecting you.


  * Jason is even more adamant about keeping his victims far away from you, not knowing how you could react to other people. What if one of them ended up being your past abuser? What if one reminded you of them? Of course, these thoughts are irrational, and the possibility of you ever running into your Ex again are staggeringly low out here in the woods. But still, he can’t help but worry…


  * He’s the absolute best safety blanket out there by the way. Whenever you’re having a bad day, having flashbacks or recalls, or simply don’t feel okay that day, he’s there. If comfort-cuddling is your thing, then you’re in luck! Lieutenant Teddy Bear Jason reporting for duty ma’am/sir!



.   .   .

**_Brahms Heelshire_ **

 

  * Well, you’ve all seen how Brahms reacted to Cole being in his house, treating Greta like that. But he was in his element that time, Cole was a problem he could deal with personally since the asshole was in his house. Your abusive Ex wasn’t in his house, most likely not even in the state or country, which meant he couldn’t do anything about it.


  * So instead he’s just angry, furious that he can’t strangle the life out of whatever awful person found it alright to treat his s/o that way. He’ll probably be this way for a long time, even apologizing to you on several occasions for not being able to kill the monster that still plagues your nightmares.


  * Brahms tries to be gentler with you now, knowing firsthand that trying to force you into anything results in you falling into a panic attack and not letting him near you for hours. If you lock yourself in the bathroom, he’ll probably sit outside the door until you’re ready to come out, saying that he’s sorry first. And the proceeding to play with his toys outside the door with his child’s voice, something he knows calms you down, even if only just a little.


  * Soon your episodes and nightmares start to become less and less frequent as Brahms learns how to deal with the situation. He’s more likely to know just how to get you smiling again after a bad night terror, and always lets you cuddle up next to him after he’s gently calmed you down from a panic attack.


  * No one would suspect it, but Brahms actually makes a good caretaker himself, he’s acquired some of your compassion and has put it to good use! Brahms is observant, he had to be after years of living within the walls, which means he often studies how you soothe and comfort him. This allows him to apply similar methods in helping you when you’re upset.


  * But, I will warn you, Brahms will likely never let you talk to another person again unless it’s a really close family member. Your past experiences with an abusive lover have led him to believe he can trust no one around you, he can trust no one to not hurt you as they did. If you thought Brahms was possessive before, you haven’t seen shit yet. He doesn’t even like you talking to the new grocery boy, be wary of showing him you’re uncomfortable in any way around him or you might have to invest in another.


  * Also, if there’s anything Brahms hates more than you ignoring him, it’s you keeping things from him. So if you’re truly not feeling okay, and you need somebody there, just tell him. You won’t regret it he promises, he won’t make you tell him what’s specifically wrong If you don’t wanna talk about it, but he’ll insist you letting him snuggle up with you on the sofa and keep you  _“safe”_ anyways.


  * “Please, Don’t be sad, Y/N. They can’t hurt you anymore.”



.   .   .

**_Tiffany Valentine_ **

 

  * If any of you haven’t noticed, Tiffany has a very cookie-cutter view on how relationships should be. Her mother taught her straight that no one should ever put their hands on their partner with the intention to hurt them. Remember all that stuff she said in Bride about the man having the decency to do the dishes when his wife cooks for him? It’s something like that. And obviously, she didn’t take Chucky’s shit when he was treating her like it.


  * So, Tiffany is 100% against any and all domestic abuse and will wave her sign proudly in a protest. Which means she hates your Ex in short, dangerously so. If she knew them, she’d kill them. No hesitation, no ‘ands’, ‘ifs’, or ‘buts’ about it. She’ll try to pry a name out of you, and if you want your Ex gone, I implore you, please do tell. 


  * But if you’re moralistically against it, do  **NOT**  tell her a single thing, no matter what she says or promises you. And she’ll beg, to the point where you’ll want to tell her, but whatever you do, don’t! No matter how much you hate them, and no matter how much she wants to be-rid of them… if you want them alive, keep your lips sealed.


  * Once she’s over it, it’s full on mother hen Tiff. Firstly, she’s gonna want to know whatever she’s ever done that could have possibly reminded you of your Ex in any way. That way she can stop doing it. You’ll have to reassure her that she’s done nothing wrong and that you trust her.


  * After that, when she’s pulled herself together, she’s gonna be your best friend, your girlfriend, your shoulder to cry on when you need it, and anything else you need her to be for you. You’ll have to playfully remind her that all you need her to be is her gorgeous, spontaneous self.


  * She’s always happy to comfort you when you have flashbacks, reminders of your Ex, or nightmares. Even if the things she’s done are nightmares in themselves, she’d never hurt  _you_. Don’t ever be shy to ask for a hug or to cuddle, she’s always all for it! And if you need her to be the big spoon so you can feel safe, then she’ll oblige you.




	18. Thomas Hewitt with a fiercely-protective S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **edgynoise said:  
>  I was wondering if you could do some head cannons with 2006 Thomas Hewitt and a fiercely protective so? Like they’d be super sweet and affectionate with him but if you insult him ooohh boy get ready for the lashing of your life! Like his so wouldn’t put up with any shit while simultaneously an is absolute softy**
> 
> **_A/n: UM? YESSS??? I love this ask so much, I also had a blast with this one! I love the idea of a sweet-as-sugar S/O going absolutely feral when people mess with Thomas. Also, I’m in love with the 2006 Tommy, he owns my entire ~~ass~~ heart._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-Note: Went ahead and added the GIF in there, since it's just one character, but let me know if I should start putting the GIFs in future chapters as I do on Tumblr!

**_Thomas Hewitt with a fiercely-protective S/O_ **

  * First of all, Thomas is going to be putty in your hands every time you  _touch_  him, being so unused to physical affection and all. He’s definitely touch-starved, and he absorbs any soft, kind touch you give him graciously. He’s a tad clumsy when returning it at first, so you’ll have to teach him some things, but he’s a quick study. You’ll be picked up, squeezed, nuzzled and drowning in the best hugs imaginable in no time!


  * Now, as for your protectiveness, you’ll probably get into shouting matches with Hoyt constantly for one, and have to be held back by your gentle giant just as frequently when you start seeing red. But this is the only times when he sees that feral side of you, otherwise you’re an absolute sweetheart!


  * That is… until a victim’s head starts getting a little too big and they start barking insults at Thomas—most of the time at the dinner table, since some survive that long—and you go rigid in your seat, your head turning with the  _suppressed-but-clearly-pissed-off-s/o_  glare as the table goes silent. 


  * **Two scenarios may occur in times like these** ,  _one:_  You hiss for someone to shut them up before you do, and remain on the verbal-defensive over your man. And normally somebody’s already got a hold of you before you can think to launch yourself at them—which you never hesitate to, and you’re quite strong when you want to be.


  * _Two:_  You’re already standing up, walking suspiciously calmly over to where the victim is seated. You lean down to their level from behind and whisper probably some of the most terrifying threats worse than death anyone in the room has heard—henceforth why you whisper, to not scare anyone—and either slit their throat if they spit something back or innocently pat their head if they submissively relent returning to your seat to continue eating.


  * To be honest, Thomas loves it, in a reserved, unspoken way you see. If you’ve known each other long enough, chances are you were his guard dog to and from school, warding off any bully that dared send even a look of ill-intention his way. You got into a lot of fights for him, have lashed out and roasted the hell out of other thirteen-year-olds, and always told him things like: “If they ever bother you again you tell me, alright?”


  * Due to this heavy reliance, he would cling to you when you were children, following you around like a lost puppy wherever you went. But now that he was much bigger, much more capable of holding his own, and overall not the Tommy who used to hide behind your leg, he’s become your protector now. 


  * He thinks it’s a bit silly that you refuse to give up  _all_  that power since you’re still so protective over him, but he lets you do your thing, knowing it’s just how you are. But he’s very unlikely to tolerate you jumping in front of him or into danger, he has some boundaries there, you’ll have to sit some fights out for your own good.


  * And of course, once the rage as simmered down and you’re satisfied with whatever poor soul who tried to get underneath your boy’s skin, you’re just one big teddy bear. It shocks him how someone who used to get into bar-fights in their teens and knock out men twice your size could still be so sweet, so caring and affectionate with him— _only him_ , you always say—but he sure as hell never complains.



 

 


	19. Slashers with an Androgynous Fem! S/o | (Michael, Bubba, & Thomas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Michael, Bubba and Thomas with an androgynous fem s/o?
> 
> ****  
> _A/n: Sure thing, anon! I apologize if this isn’t entirely what you wanted, tried my best though! I’m slowly opening up to more diverse readers, especially in terms of gender, so this is good practice for me!_  
>   
>  **. . .**

**_Michael Myers_ **

  * Well, since Haddonfield’s beloved Boogeyman is said to prefer pretty, young women for his kills, you would probably fall into this category whether you have a flatter chest or more androgynous body-type or not. Your voice will probably give you away anyways, though, it’ll be entirely up to you on how you keep him from killing you.


  * Once you succeed though, and once you’re finally out of the red-zone of possibly being impulse strangled—because you’re just so tempting, being all cute and shit—I highly doubt he’s going to much care what your body looks like. Sure, touch gets to be very important to him later on in your relationship—or earlier depending on if it’s sexual or not—but you’ll find that he’s not a picky lover.


  * Not gonna lie though, he probably misgendered you before you opened your mouth. Just see him in the bushes with impossible math equations going across his face, _’???‘_


  * I honestly believe that if given enough time, Michael could learn to love the bodies of both sexes, so the fact that yours is androgynous is like the best of both worlds to him. 


  * He likes to rest his head against your chest if he’s having a meltdown. Don’t say anything though, he’ll threaten to shove the closest sharp object into your jugular if you mention it to him, but otherwise, he’s a lot more cooperative with affection when he’s feeling particularly vulnerable—which is a very rare occurrence, so cherish it!



.   .   .

**_Bubba Sawyer_ **

  * Bubba’s idea of gender is a very blurred line, he knows that he is indeed male, but he’s very fond of feminine things. He’s got a gender-fluid mindset if you think about it, he wears that fancy masculine suit with the “pretty lady” mask, it always depends on what mood he’s in, whether he’s feeling more masculine or more girly.


  * Also, Bubba can easily be attracted to both genders despite it probably being looked down upon by Drayton and his scraggly, old-world views.


  * He misgendered you when you first met. 


  * At first, he was like  _‘man?’_ , no…  _‘pretty man’_ , no…  _‘lady…?’_  He eventually just settles for ‘pretty’, he can just form which ultimately translates to:  _He doesn’t know if you’re a man or a woman, but he doesn’t care, you’re cute!_


  * He doesn’t mind your androgynous body in the slightest! He’s very accepting, if you clearly had a more feminine chest, but said you identified as a man he’d consider you one. He can’t talk, so using the wrong pronouns are impossible. He’s low-key fascinated that you have a mixture of both in one package but clearly identified as female.


  * He’ll want to dress you up all the time!


  * You’ll never have issues feeling like “you’re not feminine enough” in this house, because both Bubba and Nubbins will tag-team fist-fight Drayton if he cracks a flat-chested joke! Bubba boy is also very touchy, so if you’re comfortable enough, he’ll feel you up all the time—not necessarily in a sexual way—he just really likes touching you.



.   .   .

**_Thomas Hewitt_ **

  * Thomas lives with a very opinionated old coot with old-world views—looking at you, Hoyt!—so naturally, he’s probably going to be very under-educated, but he’s not going to give two fucks whether you look like a man or a woman when he’s got dinner—i.e.  _You_ —over his shoulder on his way down to the basement. 


  * Thomas is very observant though, once he’s alone, so chances are he’ll want to get a good look at you before he starts cutting you open (seeing if you’re mask-material or not)


  * Makes a few confused head-tilts as he turns your head from side to side, scanning you over—and getting inevitably a little touchy—for anything to guide him. Though, once you gather up enough courage to speak, your voice will most likely give you away.


  * Now with his curiosity satisfied you’ll have to work quickly if you want to live, again, it’s one-hundred percent up to what you say to him in those interval moments that will spare you or lead to you being strapped down and butchered. Say the right things, and pull the right strings and you’re on your way to negotiating peace with this giant teddy bear. Your kindness is the only thing that will help you get out of death, being pretty will not save you from being chopped up in this house.


  * He doesn’t mind your androgynous physique, and he’s protective of your self-image if you’re insecure about not being feminine enough, so when Charlie gets going about flat-chested jokes you can expect him to go on the defensive quite quickly. No one messes with  _his_ woman’s self-esteem, _no one._


  * I feel Thomas wouldn’t have a hard time being attracted to both genders and body-types, so fear not, you’re beautiful to him, no matter what body shape.




End file.
